Loved You All Along
by EllaBella18
Summary: The only thing Quinn Fabray wants is a baby, but with no man in her life she has no idea how to achieve that wish. Until her best friend Puck suggests the craziest idea that just might not be that crazy.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first multi-chapter fic in a long time. Its all already written so as I get chapters back from my beta I should be posting. And since its all actually written its the first multi-chapter fic I've finished in even longer. Thanks to Manda and Miranda for being amazing and holding my hand throughout this.

Anyway, I'm done rambling, remember, reviews are love!

* * *

Quinn let herself into Puck's apartment (she'd had a key for years; he was her best guy friend and he was used to her showing up at all hours of the day) and threw herself down next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, not looking away from Sportscenter. "I thought you had a date with that dickwad again tonight."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tucked her legs onto his lap.

"I broke up with him tonight," Quinn explained, leaning over and snatching the remote from his hands.

"First of all, it's my fucking apartment so give me back that damn remote. And why? I thought you liked this douche this time."

Quinn laughed and stuck the remote behind her back. "Like that's ever stopped me. And because he doesn't know if he ever wants to get married and he doesn't want kids. Which, we all know at this point in my life, is all I'm thinking about," she explained.

"Fabrey, I mean it. Give me back my fucking remote. And Beth will be thrilled when you tell her, she said he sounded like a jerk tonight when I was talking to her."

They'd given Beth to Shelby to adopt thirteen years ago. It had been an open adoption so when they'd still lived in Lima they'd seen her all the time and gotten pictures and what not. Now that they were living in Cincinnati they talked to her all the time on the phone and through email. She also visited over Spring Break and a few weeks during summer vacation. She usually stayed with Rachel and Finn though, because while Shelby was okay with Quinn and Puck being a part of her daughter's life, it still made her uneasy to think of her staying with them. Call it irrational but it was true. So Beth stayed with her sister and Quinn and Puck spent as much time as they could with her.

"Oh you talked to her tonight? How's her dance classes going? And of course she thought he sounded like a jerk, she always does when you tell her about the guys I'm seeing because you seem to think that no one is good enough for me Noah Puckerman."

"If some jerk is going to be with my best friend the douche better be fucking amazing."

"I'm just so tired of trying to find someone to settle down with. All I want is a family."

"You know Q, its 2023, you don't need a man to start a family. I thought you knew this when you went to that fertility clinic two months ago to get those catalogues to choose someone to knock your ass up."

"Yeah well then I met Trevor and I thought maybe I wouldn't have to. So now they're sitting in my desk drawer at work."

"Maybe you should start looking at them."

Quinn smiled at Puck. "You're right, maybe I should.

* * *

"Ohh! Quinn, look at this one, he's a marine biologist!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to a page in the catalogue.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "I seriously don't understand why we're doing this in the first place. All a kid is gonna get you is no life and a God knows what kind of bodily fluids all over your pretty clothes."

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes as Rachel spoke up, "Seriously Mercedes? I know you never want to have children, but Quinn obviously does, so as her friend maybe you should keep the opinions on the matter to yourself and be supportive?"

"Both of you quit it!" Quinn exclaimed. She loved her best friends but sometimes Rachel and Mercedes still threw their little diva fits and it drove her up a wall.

It had been two months since the day she'd gone over to Puck's after breaking it off with Trevor and she'd really been thinking about what Puck told her. So she'd told her friends and started going through the catalogues.

Rachel and Finn had been supportive. They always were. She knew part of it was when Rachel had to have surgery on her throat in her junior year of college and it'd messed up her vocal cords (she could still sing better than anyone she knew, her voice would just never be able to handle the demands of Broadway), Quinn had been the one to suggest that the three of them (her, Rachel, Mercedes) go into business together, giving Rachel something new to strive for.

They'd started FJB Events three months after graduating college. They started out small, working out of their apartments, but now they had offices and they handled everything from simple bachlor parties to huge 500 people weddings.

Plus Finn and Rachel were very much a married couple who had two kids of their own: Christopher, 3, and Katie, 6 months and Rachel was excited at the thought of having someone else in the mom club.

Mercedes on the other hand was very much single and very much planned on staying that way. She'd decided a long time ago, after a mutual break-up with Matt, that relationships were too much and she'd rather have fun by herself than be tied down and have to worry about someone else's life. Call her selfish but she was happy that way.

They both apologized and Quinn and Rachel went back to looking through the sperm bank's catalogues while Mercedes filed her nails.

After another fifteen minutes Quinn tossed her catalogue down in frustration. Rachel and Mercedes both looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry. Its just no one seemed right so I asked you to help thinking maybe it'd be different if I had you guys helping. But its not. I don't know it just feels so...impersonal."

"Maybe they have another catalogue?" Rachel tried laying a hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I know this is what I want, but I don 't think I want to go about it this way. I'm sorry I dragged you two into this. Come on we need to go meet the Hendersons for lunch to discuss their engagement party."

* * *

Puck walked into Quinn's condo and rolled his eyes. He lost track of how many times he'd told her to you know, lock her fucking door, but she always left it unlocked no matter how many times he insisted that they weren't in Lima anymore and who knew what kind of sick fuckers were walking around.

"Q for the millionth fucking time, lock your door," he announced closing it behind him.

She came into the hallway and rolled her eyes. "I unlocked it because I knew you'd be here in like five minutes with dinner."

"I don't fucking care. You gave me a key didn't you? Who knows what kind of psychos are walking around this fucking city."

"Whatever, what do you want to drink?" she asked him, walking back into her sunny yellow kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and followed her, laying out their Chinese food on her kitchen island.

"Beer."

Every Tuesday night they got together for dinner. It was usually at her condo, but sometimes they'd go out and then catch a movie later. It was something they'd been doing since Lima and it kinda stuck throughout the years since. Besides Finn, Quinn was his best friend.

"Typical."

"Then why did you ask Fabrey?"

"Hell if I know."

"What are you so pissy about?"

"I'm not as you so elegantly put it, pissy about anything."

"Don't play that bullshit with me. I know you fucking better than that Q. So fucking spill."

"Thought you hated that touchy feely crap?"

"Doesn't count if it's with you. We've been through more shit together than anyone has a right to. So fucking spill."

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You're impossible sometimes you know?" she asked, taking her cashew chicken and walking over to the couch with Puck trailing behind her. "I've been looking through these catalogues for a month and a half now and I just can't seem to find someone to father the child that I want."

"Why?"

"It feels so impersonal. I know this is what I want, I just...not with one of these guys that I'll never even meet. You know?"

"Sure, I can get it. You want to know your baby's daddy. Totally reasonable."

"Right? But at the same time I'm almost 30. I'm not going to have a whole lot of time left if I don't find someone and soon. I don't want to be forty something when I have my kids and then be too old to even enjoy being a mom."

Puck nodded his head and studied the blond former cheerio for a few moments.

"Puck are you okay?" Quinn asked waving a hand in front of his face.

He smiled at her. "Yes."

"Ooookay. I'm here spilling my soul to you and you zone out. I knew there was a reason why-"

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll be the father of this kid."

"Have you gone crazy Noah Puckerman!"

"What? No!"

"Then why the hell would you suggest something like that!"

"Because besides Finn, you're my best friend. And it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have a kid with you. It'd actually probably be one of the best."

"I can't ask you to do that. You'd be tying yourself down to me for the rest of your life. What if you meet someone? How do you explain that?"

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. And if I meet someone, I meet someone. I wouldn't marry her unless she was cool with me being a dad anyway."

"Your mom hates me."

"Fuck her. Woman is crazy as bat shit anyway. I'm almost thirty too and you know I've wanted a kid for a long ass time. So who better to have a kid with than your best friend?"

"I...Puck we can't."

"Why not? We did once, and you can't deny it Q, we make pretty babies."

"Wouldn't it be weird?" she whispered.

Puck smiled, he knew she was starting to give in. "Nah. It wasn't weird the first time, well after babygate exploded anyway."

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I wouldn't of offered if I wasn't."

"Okay."

"Okay? So we're gonna have a kid together?"

"Yes, we'll have a kid together."

Puck smiled at her and leaned across the couch, pulling her into a hug. He'd meant what he'd said. He'd been wanting a kid of his own for a while now. He'd been thinking about it a lot. And sure it wouldn't be born in the most traditional household, but he knew that Quinn and he would love this kid more than anyone had ever seen.

"So how are we going to do this anyway? Should we start getting naked?" he asked, grinning at her and tucking a strand of her golden locks behind her ear.

She snapped out of her daze and laughed at him. "I don't think so. I think it'd be best if we went to a clinic and had them inseminate me. We're not together Puck and if we slept together it might confuse and complicate things."

He nodded his head. She was right after all. "Okay, so call and set up an appointment, let me know and I'll be there."

Quinn smiled at him. She was scared shitless even if this was what she really wanted. But at the same time there was no one else in the world she'd really want to do this with.

Quinn laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Quinn paced nervously in her bathroom. It had been two months since that faithful conversation with Puck and a month and a half since they'd gone to the fertility clinic.

Now she was waiting to see if they had succeeded in getting pregnant or if they'd be booking another appointment to try again. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she heard the timer ding.

She was alone in her condo-Puck was at work and she'd told Mercedes and Rachel that she would be in later that afternoon.

"Moment of truth," she mumbled to herself as she picked up the stick.

She grinned when she saw the bright pink plus sign. She wrapped it up in some toilet paper and hurried out of the bathroom and into her living room, slipping on a pair of white heels and grabbing her matching bag before rushing out the door.

* * *

Puck was just getting out from underneath a car when Quinn breezed into his auto shop.

"Hey Q, what are you doing here?" he asked her as he walked over smiling. He could tell she was happy, she was practically bouncing out of her skin.

"I stayed home this morning because well - here," she told him fishing the pregnancy test out of her purse. She handed it to him and he saw a pink plus sign staring up at him.

"Does this mean-" he broke off.

He felt his grin grow bigger at her nod.

"You're pregnant?"

"I am."

"This is so...fucking amazing!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug and lifted her off of her feet. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you right away."

"Damn straight. Joe, I'm going out. I'll be back later. Come on Q, my baby's mama needs to eat."

Quinn laughed at him and followed him out of the auto shop.

"We're really having a baby?" he asked her, pulling her into another hug.

"We're really having a baby." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here's chapter two. Thanks to Miranda for betaing for me, and thanks so much for your reviews on the last chapter! They made me really happy! I hope you guys enjoy this one, and remember, reviews=love and I love to feel loved lol.

PS, umm Glee...tomorrow! I'm so excited!

* * *

Quinn walked into FJB's offices with a huge grin on her face and later than she had originally planned. She smiled at the front receptionist before getting into the elevator, heading up to their board room. They had a meeting scheduled for three to brief the staff on some major upcoming events and to see if they had any ideas for said events.

She waltzed into the boardroom and Rachel and Mercedes looked up from the files they were going over. From first glance Quinn could tell that it was for the Henderson wedding-which was a huge deal for them. It was going to be a roughly 600 people event.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence," Mercedes remarked dryly, not even really looking up from the fabric swatches she was studying.

Quinn rolled her eyes, dropping her purse onto the table and sitting down in the chair next to Rachel.

"Any new developments on this wedding?" Quinn asked as she picked up the guest list.

"They've narrowed down the menu selections. I just wish we could get them to choose a theme and colors. It'd make planning this thing so much easier," Rachel told her, turning to face her.

Quinn nodded and reached for the sample menus in Rachel's hands.

"Not so fast Quinn, what are you so happy about?" Rachel asked.

"Its a beautiful day, can't I just be happy?"

"Sure. But this isn't that kind of happy. I'm a little bit psychic remember?"

Mercedes laughed at Rachel's last remark. "Rach you're crazy. But you're right. What's up with you?"

Quinn bit her lip and studied the two women before her. She had technically wanted to wait until she saw a doctor (which she had called and set up an appointment for Friday when she and Puck were walking to their favorite little restaurant), but she knew that they wouldn't stop bugging her until she told them.

"Well, I took a pregnancy test today and I'm pregnant." The blond beamed.

Rachel squealed and launched herself into the blond's arms. "Is that why you took this morning off?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "I went to the pharmacy, bought a test, told Puck, and came here."

"I'm so excited for you. Was Noah excited?" Rachel asked.

"He was estatic."

"That's so amazing. Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging her again.

Quinn laughed and picked up the menu choices again.

"Congrats Quinn," Mercedes told Quinn smiling at her.

"Thanks Mercedes."

"Finn is going to be so excited," Rachel gushed, picking up more flower ideas.

"How are you going to tell Beth?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn felt her smile falter. They hadn't even thought of that.

* * *

It was after five when she let herself into her condo. It had been a long day, the staff meeting running longer than they had planned. Quinn walked by her phone and picked it up, punching in her voicemail code while falling back onto the couch.

_"Hey Quinn, its me." _Quinn smiled hearing Beth's voice on the answering machine. _"Just wanted to tell you that we had our dance recital today and I won a medal. Mom was so proud and she said that you and Puck would be too. I can't wait for spring break to come see you guys and Finn and Rach and the kids. I'll talk to you later!" _

_"Q, its Santana, where the hell have you been? Brittany's been freaking out about how you haven't called in like three days. And when she freaks you know Milo does too. He is a fussy baby you know. Whatever, I told Britt I'd check up on you and I did. Call me back. I mean it Q. Bye." _

_"Its me, I'll be over at seven. Get some rest baby mama, I know you probably worked way too hard today after we had lunch. I'll bring food."_

She checked the time on her cell phone. Six-fifty. She rolled herself off the couch, figuring she'd better change before Puck got there. She was tired of being in her dress and wanted to get comfortable.

"Quinn for the love of God I'm not gonna fucking say it again, lock your damn door!" Puck called, walking in.

She laughed and walked out of her bedroom in her light grey sweats and a pink tank top. "Don't make promises you won't keep Puck. What'd you bring me?" Quinn asked, eyeing the bags in his hand.

"Humor me while you're carrying my kid and lock the fucking door okay?"

"You know when 'your kid' is born you're going to have to stop swearing all the time."

"Whatever. Here I got your favourite from that italian place," he told her, handing her a takeout bag and making his way into her kitchen to grab them plates, forks, and a water for her and a beer for him.

Quinn smiled at him and opened the bag, starting to dish out her chicken alfredo onto one of her white plates. That was when the smell hit her. She dropped the container and bolted out of the kitchen, down the hall into the washroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Hey you okay?" Puck asked following her in, holding back her hair and then handing her a cup of water to rinse her mouth with.

Quinn nodded. "Sorry, the smell of the cream and butter together just really made me feel sick all of a sudden."

"Hey, don't apologize, totally not your fault."

Quinn smiled. "You're really sweet sometimes you know that."

Puck shook his head. "I'm not sweet Q. I'm a badass. A stud. I'm not sweet. Jesus woman are you trying to ruin my reputation?"

"And then you go and ruin it." Quinn laughed as she walked out of the bathroom. "Can you just, get rid of that pasta for me? Like bring it out to the garbage chute?"

"Sure what do you want instead?"

"I'll order us some Thai from up the street."

"Okay. So uh, that getting sick, isn't that only supposed to happen in the morning?"

Quinn laughed at Puck's naivety. "Nope, it can happen at all times. And if this one is anything like Beth was, it will."

"Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It'll go away. But uh…we need to figure out how to tell Beth."

"What do you mean figure out how to tell Beth? You go 'Hey Beth you're gonna have a new kid sister or brother.' What else would we say?"

"You are so insensitive sometimes its ridiculous. You're just lucky I've known you my whole life and know you don't actually mean it."

"How the fuck was that insensitive?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at him. "Puck, we gave her up thirteen years ago. And yeah she knows we love her and we did it in her best interest but how do you think she's going to feel when we tell her we're having another kid together? It'll probably make her question why we didn't keep her in the first place. She'll probably think that we didn't think she was good enough. So we have to be gentle when we tell her. And you know, try not to break her heart."

"Oh. Fuck. Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe we should wait? See the doctor on Friday first, make sure everything is okay and that way it'll give us some time to think?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Friday afternoon rolled around faster than either one of them realized it would. They were sitting in the doctor's office. He was nervous, she could tell by the way he was wiggling his leg up and down. She was nervous too and she tucked her hair behind her ear for what felt like the millionth time since they'd walked in.

She looked around at all the women at various stages in their pregnancies and smiled before going back to her magazine.

"Ms. Fabray?" The receptionist called and Puck slipped his hand into her's as they followed the nurse back into the examining room.

She smiled at Quinn, handing her a blue gown before telling them that the doctor would be in shortly.

"Do you think we'll get to see the baby today?" Puck asked as she was changing into the gown behind a screen.

"I hope so. I mean it'll be small and we probably won't be able to make anything out without the help of a doctor, but I really hope we do."

Puck smiled at her as she came out from behind the screen and settled herself onto the table.

"Me too."

"Ms. Fabray, hello I'm Dr. Feldings," a petite red head announced breezing into the room.

"Quinn, please. And this is Noah Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you Noah. I'm assuming you're the father."

"Yes. And call me Puck please, everyone else does."

Dr. Feldings laughed lightly at him and smiled. "How have you been feeling Quinn?"

"Pretty good. Morning sickness at all hours but other than that okay."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No, I had a baby girl thirteen years ago, but its been a while so I don't necessarily remember everything."

"Okay, I''m just going to check your blood pressure and everything then I'll fire up the sonogram machine and we'll see what it tells us."

"Sounds good," Quinn replied, smiling.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Feldings announced about ten minutes later. "Let's see how far along you are."

She felt Puck grab her hand and she smiled at him. A quiet sound filled the room.

"What is that? Is it normal?" Puck asked, looking worried.

Dr. Feldings smiled at the expectant father. "Its perfectly normal. That's your baby's heartbeat, nice and steady. Now if you look right here, that is your baby."

Quinn teared up at the image on the screen. Puck smiled softly at her and gently wiped the tear that had fallen.

"Everything looks great. Looking at this you're six weeks along Quinn, so that would make you due around January 15. Congratulations you guys. I'm going to go get printouts for you two and I'll be back with a prescription for some prenatal vitamins for you."

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, transfixed by the image on the screen.

Dr. Feldings smiled and quietly left the room leaving the expectant parents alone.

"Wow," Puck whispered squeezing her hand.

"I know."

"Thank you," he added, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

She smiled. This was everything she wanted.

* * *

"Six weeks along ladies!" Quinn grinned walking into Mercedes' deep red office an hour and a half later. After the appointment they had gotten lunch and stopped to fill her prescription for her prenatal vitamins.

Rachel jumped up from the chair she was sitting in, sending documents flying everywhere and threw her arms around the petite blond.

"This is so exciting!" she gushed.

Mercedes laughed. "Rachel, give her some space or you'll choke her. When you due?"

"January 15th. Wanna see pictures?"

"Yes!" Rachel all but yelled, taking her seat in front of Mercedes' desk.

Quinn laughed quietly to herself and fished the sonogram pictures out of her purse.

Rachel looked at them for a moment, a soft smile gracing her face.

"I want another one," she mused while Mercedes studied the pictures with a slightly confused look on her face.

Quinn laughed as Mercedes spoke up. "I don't see it."

She walked around the other side of the desk and leaned over Mercedes' shoulder. "See that right there?" Quinn asked, pointing to a small little circle in the picture.

"Yes…" Mercedes responded.

"That's the baby."

"Oh. Cool!" Mercedes said.

"You totally still don't see it do you?"

Mercedes laughed a little bit. "No."

"Don't worry, you probably will next time, it'll be bigger and easier to see."

"This is just so amazing," Rachel gushed, leaning back in her chair.

Quinn smiled and took a seat next to her. "I know. I just can't wait. We're calling Shelby tonight though."

"Oh?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah we figured it was better to talk to her about it instead of just dumping it onto Beth."

"That's probably for the best," Rachel agreed.

Quinn looked at her ultrasound picture again. "I just hope she'll be okay with this."

"If she's not right away, she will be," Mercedes told her. "She's a smart kid, good head on her shoulders. She'll understand."

* * *

"Hello Quinn," Shelby said into the phone later that night.

"Puck too," Puck said. He was over at Quinn's and they were both sitting in the living room, each on a phone.

"Oh? You guys didn't forget that Beth has her ballet class until seven tonight did you?" Shelby asked, slightly confused.

"No actually, we needed to talk to you about something," Puck told her.

"Okay, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"So you know that I've been wanting to start a family for a while now right?" Quinn started.

"And me too. Well you might not of known that but I have," Puck added.

Shelby laughed quietly. "Yes?"

"Well, about two months ago we decided this was something we were going to do together. So six weeks ago we went and saw a fertility specialist and he inseminated me."

"So you're telling me that you're pregnant?" Shelby asked.

"Yes. And Puck is the father."

They heard Shelby let out a sigh. "Congratulations!" she offered. "How are you going to tell Beth?"

"That's what we're calling about," Puck told her.

"We were wondering if it would be okay if we came down and told her in person? Maybe take her to dinner and do it?"

"Tell my mom in the process," Puck added.

"What about Quinn's mom?" Shelby asked, trying to buy herself some time to think about it.

"Oh she already knows. Puck's mom hates me, that's why we've been putting it off."

"Oh, I see. Well I think it'd be a better idea if you tell her in person too. When were you planning on coming down?"

Puck shot Quinn a smile. "How does us driving up tomorrow sound to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

So A) I just wanted to thank you guys for being so awesome with the reviewing! Ya'll are making me happy and I'm really, really, really glad you guys are liking this story so far! I just got this chapter back from my beta and as promised, here it is. Also, B) how awesome was Glee tonight? Britney/Brittany def knocked Funk down from being my favorite ep to date. Just sayin'.

Anyway, here is chapter three, I hope you guys like it and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

It was around one when Puck walked into his mother's house. The drive down from Cincinnati had taken longer than they had planned due to Quinn's constant morning sickness. He dropped her off at her mother's where the two women squealed and hugged in the driveway while Puck unloaded her suitcase from his truck.

"Congratulations Noah," Judy Fabray had beamed, pulling him into a hug. As much as Puck's mom hated Quinn, Quinn's mom loved him. Yeah she had started out hating him (that was what happened when you knocked up her sixteen year old daughter) but over time as she saw how he'd do anything for her, she realized that he was a good guy and had Quinn's back about everything and she eventually learned to love him.

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray. We're really excited. Anyway, I gotta go, Quinn I'll pick you up at six okay?"

Quinn nodded and her mother took her suitcase. They said goodbye and the two women made their way into the house leaving him to go across town to his mothers.

He walked inside and tossed his bag onto the floor before calling out. "Ma? You home?"

"Noah!" His mom smiled as she came out into the front hall and pulled him into a crushing hug. "How are you? Come in!" she said, ushering him into the kitchen.

"How are you?" he asked as she set down a sandwich, some chips, and a coke in front of him.

"Good. A little surprised at you coming home on such a short notice. Leah is disappointed that she couldn't make it home from Columbus this weekend to see you," she told him.

Puck smiled at the thought of his little sister. He missed that little brat more than he would care to admit. "So what brings you home anyway?" Sarah Puckerman asked, staring down her son. She knew him, he didn't come home unless someone died or it was a holiday.

"Well ma, I actually have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"You remember Quinn right?"

She rolled her eyes at the mention of the tiny blond. "Yes. Why?"

"We're actually going to have a baby together."

"Oh Noah. What is it about her that you can't stay away from? Not to mention she's Catholic. Why can't you just find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with?"

"You're fucking serious right now?" Puck asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "I tell you I'm going to have another kid with my best friend in the world besides Finn and all you have to say is something about me finding a Jewish girl?"

"Well what do you want me to say Noah? Congratulations? No, I won't, you know how I feel about that girl!"

"You are so out of line! You just don't like her because she's Catholic. And because she gave away Beth to Shelby when she was born! You need to let that go! We were sixteen mom! We couldn't raise her, we did what was best for her!"

"Yeah well is she going to let you raise this one this time or are you two still not ready to handle a baby?"

"Unbelievable. You know what? Fuck this, I'll stay at the Fabray's."

"Noah! Noah come back here!" his mom called out.

"No! You call me when you're ready to accept that this is in fact happening. We're happy about this, you should be too."

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Quinn asked a few hours later as they drove the Lima streets to pick up Beth for dinner.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just the woman is unbelievable."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Puck told her as they turned into Shelby's driveway.

Beth came bouncing out the front door and into the backseat of Puck's truck.

"Hey guys! Where we going for dinner?" she asked as they waved by to Shelby who was standing on the front porch.

"Applebee's?" Quinn asked.

Beth smiled at them. "I love that place."

The drive was filled with Beth telling them all about her latest recital and the stuff they were working on in ballet and the new kid who sat in front of her in English that she did not like in the least, thank you very much.

They were seated at a table by the windows and Beth continued telling them about everything that was going on, and asking Puck about his garage and Quinn how the Henderson wedding was going.

When they were halfway through dinner Beth set down her fork and looked at them. "Okay, what's up with you two? You randomly show up like a month before I'm set to visit and you keep sending each other weird cryptic looks."

Quinn swallowed and Puck rubbed his hands together.

"Well we actually have some news," Puck started.

Quinn took a deep breath. "We're going to have another baby," Quinn finished. The two had talked about it at length and they both had decided that it would be best to be straight and honest with Beth instead of beating around the bush.

The table was silent as Beth looked back and forth between her birth parents. "That's cool I guess. Can we skip dessert I'm really tired, gym class was intense today."

"If you want to talk about it I know this must be hard-"

"Quinn relax, I'm fine. It's cool you guys are having another kid. Whatever."

Quinn looked at Puck. She knew it wasn't 'cool'. But until Beth was ready to actually admit that to herself and them there was no way they would get to talk about it. She just hoped she wouldn't hold it all in until she exploded.

* * *

The rest of their dinner passed by uneventfully and they dropped Beth off at home before driving back to Quinn's mom's for the night.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair while she watched the Lima streets pass her by.

"What's wrong Q? That went pretty well I think," Puck told her, making a left hand turn.

She turned her head to face him. "No it didn't. She's not telling us how she really feels."

"She totally did, she said it was cool. I was there, I heard it, were you not listening Fabray?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. He really was clueless sometimes. "Puck think about it. When, in her entire life, have you ever know Beth to turn down dessert. And the way her eyes looked when we told her, she was hurt and she's holding it all in."

Puck grew silent as he contemplated what Quinn had just said. Now that he thought back on it he was pretty sure he saw a wave of saddness pass through Beth's eyes before she smiled at them and waved off Quinn's concern.

"Fuck. What do we do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of giving Shelby a call later to see if she said anything to her. But if she didn't there's nothing we really can do but wait and see if she does want to talk."

"And what if she never does?"

"I don't really know. And that's the part that scares me."

* * *

Puck was in the shower and her mom was still out at one of her friends when Quinn called Shelby later that evening.

"I was expecting your call," Shelby said into the phone before Quinn even had the chance to say hello. "How did it go?"

"She didn't say anything to you about it?"

"No, she came in the door, told me she had a ton of homework and that she wanted to get to bed early and she's been closed up in her room ever since."

"Shit," Quinn muttered under her breath, sinking into a plush red arm chair. She rarely swore, but when she did it was because she was stressed. "What do you think we should do? She wouldn't talk to us about it at dinner."

"Honestly Quinn I don't think there's really anything we can do. Listen, I'm gonna go check up on her, I'll call you if she says anything. And you two keep doing what you usually do, call all the time, email whatever. She has to see that you're not trying to replace her."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Shelby."

"Bye Quinn."

* * *

They're curled up on the couch later that evening. Some random movie was playing softly in the background and she was resting her head on his shoulder and he had his arms around her. It wasn't unusual for that to happen, it always did. It was comfortable, it felt right.

"What did Shelby say?" he asked.

"Hmm?" He looked down and saw she was pretty much passed out. He laughed quietly to himself and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Where we going?" she mumbled, cracking open an eye to look at him.

"I'm taking you up to bed, you're passed out and I don't want you to wake up with a kink in your neck."

"That's sweet. You're so good to me."

"Of course I'm good to you. You're kinda my best friend. And that's my kid that's zapping all your energy."

"It's still sweet," she muttered, dozing off again. He easily brought her up the stairs and placed her into her childhood bed. He dropped a blanket on top of her and stopped to brush the hair out of her face. Seeing her laying there like that, in the moonlight, he didn't think she'd ever been more beautiful.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Mercedes asked her later the next day.

They'd just gotten in from Lima an hour and a half ago and Rachel had insisted that they get together for coffee and to talk about what happened. So Quinn had quickly changed out of the sweats she had been wearing to travel in and met the girls at their usual coffee shop.

"It went okay. She's not talking about it, and I know that this upsets her."

She felt Rachel put her hand over hers. "What did my mom say?"

"Well I talked to her last night after we got home and she said Beth didn't say anything, she just went up to her room."

"I'm sorry Quinn," Mercedes offered taking a sip of her latte.

Quinn offered a small half smile to Mercedes and sat quietly for a few minutes sipping her green tea. "I just wish I knew what to say to her to make this all better."

"She'll come around," Mercedes said.

Quinn shook her head. "She's a lot like Puck. Not so big on the sharing of feelings. If she doesn't want to, these emotions will not see the light of day for a long, long time. I just…don't want her to resent us."

"She won't. I'll talk to her later if you want."

"Thanks Rach. But I don't think she'll say anything."

"She'll come around."

"God I hope you're right Rachel, I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to take a minute to all of you guys for being so awesome with the reviews. I seriously love that you guys are liking this little story of mine. I won't ramble for long, just big hugs to you guys, I hope you like this chapter, and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

She hit the sixteenth week of her pregnancy with no problems at all. She still felt a bit nauseous at times, but she wasn't throwing up anymore which was good. Beth still really hadn't said anything about the baby either, but at least she was still taking their calls and answering their emails so Quinn figured that's something.

She was standing in front of her closet frustrated as hell. Puck was out in her living room watching tv while she was trying to finish getting ready for the two of them to head over to Rachel's and Finn's for dinner. Normally she would have been ready by now but it was like she woke up this morning and nothing fit anymore.

"Fabray hurry your ass up!" She heard Puck yell from the living room. She took another one of her dresses off the hanger and groaned in frustration when she couldn't get it to zip up all the way in the back. She took off the dress and whipped it onto her bed before crossing her arms in a pout to stare at her closet some more.

She doesn't hear Puck get off her couch and head down the hall to her bedroom. She doesn't even hear him at all until he was standing in her doorway muttering "Fuck, sorry I didn't…I thought you'd be dressed by now," he explained, taking in her soft pink bra and panties.

"Yeah so did I," she told him, meeting his eyes for a few moments before turning away to slip on her pale blue silk robe.

He cleared his throat and made his way over to her. "What's wrong Q?"

She groaned in frustration again and clenched her fists at her side. "I woke up this morning and nothing. Fits. Anymore."

"What the hell did you wear to work?"

She gestured to a chair in the corner where a pair of dark grey pants and a white flowey blouse are laying crumpled up.

"I could barely do up those pants. I have never been so uncomfortable in my life. And that's the including the time I was pregnant with Beth and your mom caught me stuffing my face with bacon at Ihop."

Puck laughed softly and turned towards her closest shifting through her clothes for a few minutes.

He finds a turquoise dress at the back and hands it to her. "Here, this one looks bigger than your other clothes. We'll go buy new ones tomorrow okay?"

"You don't have to come with me you know."

"Nah I gotta make sure my baby's momma is looking hot as fuck."

"You're impossible."

"Its part of my charm."

Quinn laughed and pointed to the door. "Thank you, now I promise I will be ready in fifteen minutes."

He laughed and made his way out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"You're late," Rachel told them as they walked into the house. Finn smiled at them from the couch, Katie asleep in his arms.

"Sorry, apparently I'm at the point in my pregnancy where nothing freaking fits anymore."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. I'm pretty sure I cried for hours." Rachel laughed, linking her arm with Quinn's and leaving the boys in the living room to watch Sportscenter.

"Try days Rach!" Finn called out from the living room causing him and Puck to start laughing.

"You think that's funny now Finn Hudson just you wait tonight when I suddenly have a headache or something!" Rachel called back, flashing an evil grin at Quinn and causing the blond to laugh quietly.

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm pretty sure we both know I would."

She heard Puck start making fun of him for being whipped and the two girls shake their heads.

"Do you need any help Rach?"

"No, we're almost ready to eat. You want anything to drink?"

"No I'm-"

"Aunt Quinn!" Shes cut off by Rachel's and Finn's three year old son Christopher racing into the kitchen and barreling himself into her legs.

"Hey baby." Quinn smiled, scooping him up into her arms.

"Christopher Hudson! What did mommy explain to you?"

Christopher shot a guilty look at his mother. "That Aunt Quinn has a baby in her tummy like you did with Katie and I has to be careful with her till the baby comes."

"Right. Say sorry."

"Sorry Aunt Quinn." Quinn laughed and brushed some of his light brown hair out of his face.

"Its okay honey. How are you today."

Christopher immediately launched into a retelling of his day starting from when he woke up to him being in the kitchen with them now. He is very clearly his mother's child. Sometime around Christopher telling them about naptime Finn and Puck make their way into the kitchen.

Quinn smiled a small smile as Puck came up behind her and rested a hand on the small of her back, tracing random patterns. She doesn't notice Rachel nudging Finn and smiling at the two.

* * *

He picked up the next morning at nine thirty on the dot. She looked adorable in her light grey sweats and little black T-shirt. She blushed when he told her so and rolled her eyes ("Please Puck, we both know I look like a scrub and I would never generally go out in public like this. But it'll have to do until I get some clothes that fit.")

He rolled his eyes, told her she sounded like she was channeling Rachel with the crazy that she just sprouted off and then asked her if she wanted to grab some breakfast before they start shopping.

He faked hurt when she smacked him softly on the chest. "You're really going to abuse me Q? That shit hurts."

"Oh shut up Puck," she replied laughing. "Now come on, your baby and I are starving and really want a cheese bagel."

"I can't believe you just brushed aside my pain like that. Shit stings Quinn. It stings."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry Puck, even though I barely touched you and you are being such a pain right now."

"That sounds sincere," he joked slinging an arm across her shoulders.

"It's as sincere as you're going to get. Now are you going to take the mother of your children to breakfast or not?"

He laughed. "Come on let's get you fed."

* * *

"Puck can you help me for a second?" He heard her call out from the changing room. He was sitting on a chair in Bump, the maternity clothes store that Rachel had suggested to the two of them last night, so he got up to see what she needed

She was standing at the door of her changing room in a soft pink sundress trying to zip up the back.

"Can you zip me up?" Quinn asked, biting her lip.

"Sure thing Q, turn around," Puck replied as she turned around, pulling up her blond locks in the process. He pulled the zipper up and she let her hair fall back down.

"Well what do you think?"

He studied her for a moment, the way the pink made her eyes look brighter and how perfect it looked against her skin, she was almost glowing. He smiled at the way it showed off her tiny bump and reached around to rest his hand on it.

"You look amazing," he told her.

He saw her blush in the mirror. He knew its because he usually didn't say stuff like that. Usually it was "you look hot as hell Q." or something along those lines, but there was just something about this girl that brought out the softie that he worked so hard to keep hidden in him. She stepped back into him a little bit, and they stood there like that in the changing room for a few minutes before she turned around and asked him to unzip her. He did as she asked and when he was done she turned around to face him again. Subconsciously he moved closer to her and he was seconds away from kissing her before she announced that it was getting late and she was going to finish trying this stuff on.

He made his way back out of the changing room and throe himself back down onto the chair. This was the first time he'd thought that maybe they could be more than just friends.

(Okay it was the first time he'd admitted that he'd thought about them being more than friends.)

* * *

"So you and Quinn seemed pretty cosy yesterday," Finn remarked later that night. It was their monthly boys' night out and they were seated at a bar drinking beer and watching the baseball game on the tv.

"What the fuck you talking about Hudson?" Puck asked scowling at him.

"Yesterday at dinner. You were always touching each other somehow, or later on when we were in the living room talking she was practically asleep on your chest."

"You're fucking delusional. We've been like that since like senior year."

"No you haven't, you two were never that cuddly."

"Fuck off Hudson, there's nothing going on. She's having my kid, so yeah sometimes she cuddles up to me on the fucking couch."

"Okay man, whatever you say. But Rachel and I both think you're in love with each other." Finn stated smirking at him and dodging a punch to his shoulder before turning back at the game.

Finn was dumb as fuck, didn't know what he was talking about. Just because she was the most amazing girl that he'd ever met doesn't mean…

holy shit…

He was fucking in love with Quinn. He was fucking. In. Love. With. Quinn! Jesus fuck how did he not realize this before?

Damn Hudson for being right.

* * *

Monday morning came and she walked into the office in a better mood than she had been on the Friday. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it didn't feel like she was being squeezed to death by her clothes. But that was just details.

She smiled at her secretary and breezed her way into her office. She checked her email and sighed at the two lines Beth had sent her in response to her email from last week before she decided to go see what Mercedes and Rachel are up to.

Mercedes looked up at her and offered her a smile as she took a seat in her office.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked leaning back in the chair and laying a hand across her bump.

"Trying to not go down and kill Abigail Henderson. She changed her mind on the flowers. Again. After Rachel had ordered them Friday so they're charging us a fortune to change them."

Quinn groaned. "I think I might kill that woman for fun and blame it on pregnancy hormones."

"Kill who?" Rachel asked breezing in, her arms full of files and taking the seat next to Quinn.

"Who do you think?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel groaned. "I don't know how one woman can be so indecisive about everything. I get that this is her wedding and she wants it to be perfect, but there's perfection, and then there's just sheer insanity."

"Pretty sure that high school Rachel could of given her a run for her money," Mercedes teased, earning herself a glare from the tiny brunette.

Quinn and Mercedes laughed, Rachel joining in after a minute or so. "At least I've mellowed."

"Umm guys, Davey just buzzed up and told me that Abigail Henderson is on her way up." Alexis, their secretary, told them poking her head into the office.

Quinn groaned as Rachel grimaced. "Send her in I guess. I don't know what she could possibly want. I just talked to her twenty minutes ago."

Alexis mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to the three of them before heading back to her desk.

So maybe this Monday wasn't off to as good of a start as she thought.

* * *

They wrapped up the impromptu meeting with Abigail pretty quickly (Mercedes lied through her teeth and said they had a meeting about a 5oth birthday party) and Rachel was going over the (hopefully) finalized guest list with them but she was barely taking in a word.

All she could think about was that Saturday in the changing rooms. And how she was pretty sure Puck was going to kiss her, and about how she was pretty sure she wanted him to kiss her. And then her mind started to wander and next thing she knew she was in a full blown fantasy with the two of them in the changing rooms, up against the door just going at it.

She didn't realize Rachel was still talking until she snapped her fingers in Quinn's face. "Quinn! Are you even listening to me."

Quinn blushed and cleared her throat. "Of course I am!" she lied.

"Liar. Where the hell was your head at?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Umm, no where?"

Rachel's face dawned in sudden realization. "Quinn how many weeks pregnant are you again?"

"I'm just starting in on my seventeenth week why?"

Rachel laughed softly to herself. "Right on schedule."

"What's on schedule?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah what are you rambling about now Hudson?"

"You were having a dirty day dream just now weren't you?"

"What! No!" Quinn lied blushing a deeper shade of red.

"How the hell did you know that Rachel?" Mercedes asked ignoring Quinn's lies.

"She's in her second trimester. Her hormones are through the roof."

"So she's horny?"

"Mercedes, don't be crass, but yes. It was around this time that I was turned on constantly with Christopher and Katie."

"It was just this one time!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Who were you day dreaming about?" Mercedes asked.

"No…no one. And it was just this one time, so I don't know what you're talking about Rachel, I'm not constantly turned on."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "She was probably fantasizing about Noah, you've seen the way they look at each other. And trust me Quinn, its only going to get worse."

Quinn scoffed. Rachel didn't know what she was talking about. She'd always been delusional and wrapped up in her own little Rachel land. It was one day dream. It would not happen again. Ever. And it most certainly did not mean anything.

Right?

* * *

"I brought food," Puck announced walking into her apartment and shutting the door behind him.

"What'd you bring?" she asked coming out of her bedroom. He held the pizza box up for her to see and she sighed in happiness.

"Does it have bacon on it? Because if it doesn't have bacon on it I'm pretty sure I"m going to die."

Puck laughed. She'd been craving pizza with bacon since the morning sickness let up. "Yup. I think its hilarious that you've craved bacon with both of your pregnancies."

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the box, taking a deep sniff of the heavenly smell wafting out. "It happens sometimes. That's the only thing I crave with this pregnancy that I craved with Beth though."

"I'm such a bad Jew," he said sinking back into her couch and turning on the tv to some mindless sitcom.

"Yeah well don't tell your mother you're eating bacon. Or that you let me eat bacon, she'll just hate me even more for nourishing the baby with non-kosher food."

"I wouldn't tell her even if I was talking to her."

She placed a hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. If she can't support us with this I don't need to talk to her. You and this baby are everything to me," he explained, meeting her eyes. She started to get lost in his brown eyes a bit before she cleared her throat and turned to the tv instead.

A few minutes of silence passed over them before she turned to face him again. "So I have a sonogram tomorrow."

"I know. Two o'clock right?"

Quinn nodded her head as she took a bit of pizza. "We need to talk about if we want to find out what we're having or not."

"It be pretty sweet to know if my kid has a dick or not."

Quinn groaned. "You know when this kid is born that has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

"The swearing! My baby's first word will not be 'fuck' or something like that."

Puck laughed and wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders, pulling her to his side. "I think we should find out."

"Good, so do I."

"Well that settles it then, tomorrow we'll find out if this baby is a mini you, or a mini me. He'd break hearts left and right that's for sure."

* * *

The next morning she was in her office going over applications for new caterers to work with when Rachel and Mercedes walk in.

Rachel handed her a green tea with honey and Quinn smiled at her in thanks and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk so that they could sit and talk for a bit. They'd had a pretty free morning then she was going to the doctor's for the afternoon. There were a lot of perks to owning your own business.

"So Puck and I go in for the sonogram today," Quinn announced once the two brunettes were seated.

"You gonna find out what it is?" Mercedes asked taking a sip of her latte.

Quinn nodded her head which caused Rachel to clap with joy. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously Rach?"

"It'll make planning your baby shower so much easier. Did I tell you we've decided to do it in December when we're all home for the holidays?"

Quinn groaned. "I told you I didn't want it to be a big deal."

"Your life long friends with the gleeks Quinn, you knew it was going to be a big deal the minute you and Puck told all of them." Mercedes laughed.

"Whatever. Point of this conversation is were finding out today."

"What do you want it to be?" Rachel asked.

Quinn leaned back in her chair and thought about it for a moment. "I think I'd like a boy. I mean ultimately it doesn't matter as long as its healthy, but I think a boy would be easier to break to Beth, if its a boy it seems less like we're trying to replace her you know?"

Rachel placed a hand on top of her's. "Deep down Beth knows you're not trying to replace her."

"I hope you're right Rach."

"Trust me, I generally am."

* * *

"The fuck is with this waiting?" Puck asked her scowling.

Quinn shot him a dirty look and placed a hand on his thigh. "Can you please sit still, you're making me nauseous just looking at you. And I told you if we left when we did we would be early."

"That's fucking details."

"Puck! Seriously, people are looking at you weird."

"I don't care. I'm excited and nervous as fuck, you know how I get then."

"Everything will be fine, don't worry about it okay? They'll call us back soon." Quinn said slipping her hand into his.

He felt himself calm down with the feeling of her small hand in his. They just fit together.

Fifteen minutes or so passed before the receptionist came out and called them back to one of the examining rooms. They both followed the nurse to the back and Quinn never let his hand drop.

She smiled at them and shut the door and Quinn climbed up onto the table for the sonogram. He slipped his hand back into her's as she got comfortable.

"Okay now I'm nervous," Quinn said laughing softly.

"Don't be," Puck assured her as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, how are you two today?" Dr. Feldings asked getting everything set up for Quinn's sonogram.

"Good. Excited, and a little nervous too," Quinn told her lightly squeezing Puck's hand.

"That's normal. How have you been feeling Quinn?"

"Pretty good actually. Morning sickness stopped but I still get a bit nauseous sometimes, and I get tired easier but other than that everything has been great."

"Good, that's all perfectly normal. Now are you ready to see your baby?"

Puck and Quinn nodded eagerly and the doctor smiled at them.

"This will feel cold," she explained squirting the gel onto Quinn's tummy.

She shivered a bit as the doctor started moving the ultrasound wand around. The baby's heartbeat filled the room and both Puck and Quinn smiled with relief.

"Now see right here, there's your baby's head, and arms, and little fingers, and legs and toes. Everything looks great Quinn, you look like you've been taking good care of yourself. Now the only thing left to do is did you two want to know what you're having."

Quinn glanced at Puck quickly and he nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes we'd like to know." Quinn replied feeling the smile on her face grow.

Dr. Feldings smiled at the two, "Congratulations, you'll be having a little baby girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys so much for your reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciated them. Just wanted to give you a heads up that this story is officially half-way over. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and remember, reviews are loved!

* * *

Twenty minutes later they left the doctor's office beaming. She was clutching their latest ultrasound pictures and he had the dvd in his hand.

"That was so fucking incredible!" Puck exclaimed, slipping his hand into her's.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It really was, thank you, for doing this with me."

He stopped and pulled her to him. "I wouldn't do it with anyone else."

She looked up at him and their faces were inches apart. It was just as she was telling herself to go for it that her phone goes off. Silently cursing whoever was on the other line Quinn dug through her purse to find her phone.

She glanced down at the caller id and rolled her eyes before answering.

"It's a girl Rachel," she said, not even giving the brunette time to ask.

Puck could hear Rachel's scream and he rolled his eyes. He really thought that she might be more excited about this than they were, and he didn't think that was fucking possible.

"Listen Rach, I'll call you later…yes we got the dvd…no I'm not coming over right now so you can watch it…I can't…did you forget Beth was coming this weekend? Don't you have to get her room ready or something?…Rachel, I will show you tomorrow…bye Rach!"

She hung up her phone and sighed loudly. "Sometimes I think that woman will be the death of me."

Puck laughed. "That's because she's a whole lot of crazy packed tightly into one midget package. Come on, let's go back to your place, call your mom, my sister, and watch that dvd again."

She looked at him, simply beaming, "That actually sounds pretty perfect."

* * *

"Q relax," Puck told her a few days later as he watched her pace back and forth across her condo.

"I can't Puck. I'm so nervous about telling her."

He pulled her down onto the couch next to him and rested a hand on her baby bump. "I know that, but she can't see you freaking out because then she'll think there's something to freak out about."

"I just want her to be okay with this. I cannot stand the thought of hurting her. Ever."

"I know," he told her, pulling her to him. They sat like that for a bit before there was a knock on the door and Puck got up to let Beth in.

"Hey guys," Beth said giving them a small smile and walking inside. Her gaze fell to Quinn's stomach when she stood but she quickly averted her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked pulling her into a hug. They both kind of sank into it and Quinn felt her shake her head on her shoulder.

"No, Finn and I stopped for burgers before he dropped me off. 'Drizzle, don't tell Rachel, you know how she feels about fast food.'" Beth quoted rolling her eyes. Finn never did stop referring to her as Drizzle.

Quinn and Puck laughed and Beth took a seat on one of the armchairs that Quinn had by the coffee table.

"So how's everything? How's your summer?" Quinn asked.

Beth's eyes narrowed. "You're avoiding talking about something again. I can tell."

Puck and Quinn looked at each other and Puck spoke. "We uh…went to the doctor the other day. You're going to have a sister Beth."

They both watched Beth nervously for a few minutes before she mumbled something.

Quinn looked at her and asked her what she said and it was like Beth exploded.

"I already have a sister!" she exclaimed, referring to Rachel.

"Beth-" Quinn started.

"No, you know what, go ahead, have your little replacement baby, start your real family and just let me fade further and further away into the background. Its fucking cool, its not like you guys ever really wanted me anyway. I mean why would you give me away only to decide to have another kid together thirteen years later?"

"Beth its not-"

"No, I don't even want to hear it," the tiny light brown haired girl cried. "I tried to be cool with this but I just don't think I can be. Take me back to Rachel's and Finn's please."

"Beth-"

"Puck just take me back so you two can get on with your lives and forget me. Really, I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking you back until we talk-"

"Then I'll take myself. Hope the three of you are very happy together," she said stomping out of the condo and slamming the door.

Quinn tried to wipe away the tears dripping down her cheeks and turned to Puck. "You should go drive her back, we'll talk to her after. I don't want her getting hurt."

Puck nodded his head, standing up and kissing the top of her head. Quinn sunk back against the couch and just let the tears fall.

* * *

Puck walked back into Quinn's condo half an hour later. He'd caught up with Beth halfway down the hall, told her he'd give her a ride and she'd nodded her head. That had been the extent of their conversation and it had been the longest car ride of his life. It broke his heart, him and Beth had never been quiet. Ever.

The sight of Quinn curled up on her couch broke his heart even more. He walked over to her and pulled her to him, tears still falling silently down her cheeks.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he whispers into her hair, dropping a kiss onto her temple.

She turned her head to face him. "How do you know that?" Quinn asked her eyes full of tears, worry, and doubt.

"I just do."

Quinn shook her head and sank further into his embrace. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know you didn't babe. Neither of us did."

"I just don't know what to do," she said. He hugged her tighter as her cries started to get louder, harder, and he wasn't really sure what to do to calm down the blond crying in his arms. He'd never been good with crying women.

"What if she stops taking our calls and answering our emails Puck? I can't not be in her life. She's our baby, and to not talk to her or see her would kill me."

"That's not going to happen."

She stood up and whirled around to face him. "How can you be so sure? What if she's right, what if we decided to have this baby for all the wrong reasons? What if deep deep down we're both trying to replace a baby that was never ours to keep? What if we lose our daughter because of our other daughter? I couldn't live with that! I just couldn't."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now and he was really at a loss for what to do. He stood up and forced her to look at him.

"Quinn, listen to me. We both know that's not true. We wanted this because we were ready to have another baby. This baby does not change anything with how we love Beth. And how we'll always love her. You know that, I know that, and deep down she knows that too. So we'll give her some space and then talk to her again. We will make her understand that nothing will change between the three of us because of this baby. That she'll always be our daughter too."

Quinn nodded her head at him and he wipe a few stray tears off of her cheeks. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked giving her a half smile.

"You've been amazing through all of this. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'd do anything for you. You know that."

She smiled softly at him. And she wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He deepened the kiss and a few minutes later, after reason returned to his head, he pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should of done a long time ago."

He smiled at her and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

* * *

"Hey Quinn," Rachel said into the phone later that evening.

"Hey Rach. How's she doing?" Quinn asked settling herself into her bed. She'd tried to call Beth about a dozen times but she wouldn't answer her phone.

"She's okay. Quiet. Sulky. Honestly, she's hurt."

Quinn sighed. "I know. And its killing me."

"I know it is."

"What do I do?"

"Honestly I think you just need to talk to her."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Come over tomorrow morning. You two can talk and if things go well then you can show me that ultrasound video."

"There's no way in hell I'm bringing that video over while this is still so new and fresh. You're out of your mind Rachel."

Rachel laughed lightly. "I guess you're right. But other than that how you doing?"

"Umm…"Quinn stalled debating on if she should tell Rachel about her other big news of the day. After kissing for what seemed like forever (and if she was honest with herself, she could kiss him all day, everyday, from now until forever), they'd decided to talk about it later on. After everything with Beth was sorted out. "I kissed Puck today."

Rachel literally squealed and Quinn held the phone away from her ear. "Its about time!"

Quinn smiled softly to herself and ran a hand across her belly. "Yeah it was."

"So are you two together now?"

"I'm not sure. We decided we'll talk about it after we get everything fixed with Beth."

"Oh this is so great. You two can get married and we'll finally have married friends-"

"Rachel, Santana and Britney are married, so is Matt to Lexie , Tina to Greg, and Artie to Savannah. What are you talking about you'll finally have married friends?"

"I meant married friends who live close. Not ones we see a handful of times each year."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself."

Quinn could practically hear the grin on Rachel's face. "We'll see."

* * *

The next morning Puck picked up Quinn and they headed over to Finn's and Rachel's. Beth had agreed to them coming over to talk so long as they were quick about it.

The drive was quiet, Puck focusing on the road, and Quinn staring out the window.

Finn opened the door and let them in where Beth was sitting in an arm chair waiting for them. Her light brown hair was a mess and her eyes looked red. It broke both of their hearts to see their baby girl so upset.

Puck and Quinn sat down across from her on the couch and an awkward silence settled over them, neither really knowing where to begin.

"So are you two going to talk or not? I assumed you had something to say the way you wouldn't stop calling me last night," Beth said after a few minutes.

"Beth, nothing can ever replace you in our lives. I know we didn't raise you, that we gave you away to Shelby, but we both love you so much, more than you'll know. And the only way you will know is when you start having your own babies," Quinn started slipping her hand into Puck's for support. She could feel the tears starting to build up again.

"Neither of us wanted to give you away Beth," Puck explained. "But we did because we were 16, we were kids ourselves. There was no way we could of given you everything you deserve. And you deserve the world."

"Us having this baby, won't change that. You will always be our daughter. And we love you. And we always will."

"But what if you start forgetting about me? I'm in Lima and you'll be here with a brand new baby that you get to keep and raise and love and what if even if its unintentional I just start to fade away in the background?"

"Honey, you'd never fade into the background. You're our daughter, and even though we didn't raise you, we will always love you. And there will always be time for you," Quinn said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Beth started to cry as she looked at her birth parents. "You promise?" she whispered.

Quinn nodded her head and Beth got up and threw herself into her arms. "Okay. Good. Because I love you guys too."

* * *

After their talk with Beth, they'd gone to the movies before dinner and then for ice cream with Beth. Puck had dropped Beth off at Finn's and Rachel's and her off at home claiming she needed her rest and anything else could wait.

She'd gotten ready for bed early, totally exhausted, and totally had the intention of going to sleep right away. Her mind, however, seemed to have different thoughts. As soon as she'd laid down in her bed her mind started going one hundred miles an hour about her and Puck. She'd been thinking about the subject since she'd gone to bed at nine thirty and it was now quarter after one. Deciding there was no time like the present, she climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of flip-flops.

They were going to have this conversation now.

* * *

The first thought in his head when he heard the banging on his front door was that the world was ending. His second thought was that the person on the other side of that door better be fucking dying otherwise he was pretty sure he was going to kill them himself.

He climbed out of bed and made his way through his apartment before whipping open the door.

"What?" he barked out not noticing who it is right away. When he noticed it was Quinn his expression softened for a minute and then turned into a look of sheer panic. "Quinn it's one thirty in the morning, are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"We need to talk," she blurted out forcing her way inside.

"Ooookaaay," he drawed out closing the door and following her.

"I think we need to cool it down."

"What do you mean cool it down?" he asked taking a seat on his coffee table in front of her.

"I mean that we're going to have a baby in just over five months. Everything needs to be about her right now. Not us. And we can't take chances like that anymore Puck. Now if we get together and then break up we're not the only ones hurting, our innocent baby girl will be too. And I just can't do that to her," she explained tears shining in her eyes.

He felt like his heart was about to break in two. "We won't break up," he promised her taking her hands into his.

"We can't know that," she whispered standing up. "I'm sorry, but everything needs to be about the baby now."

"Quinn-"

"I should go, its late," she said, cutting him off and heading for the door. She made her way outside and he sunk into his couch when he heard the door close behind her. What he didn't know was that her heart was breaking too.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! I want to thank you all for being so awesome and for the lovely reviews last chapter. Without further ado, I give you the latest. Annnd remember, reviews are love

* * *

The next month passes by slowly for the both of them. Neither realized just how hard it would be to take a step back and just stop everything that wasn't baby related. They'd been friends, best friends, for so long before that stepping back just made everything that much harder.

If Quinn was being honest with herself she'd say that she missed the small things most. Their Tuesday night dinners have been pretty much non-existent and it broke her heart a little bit more every time one passed and he didn't come over or they didn't go out.

He still went to her check-ups, and she called him daily to give him updates. And they were starting to fight over names on an almost constant basis now.

("Emily," she suggests one night over the phone.

"That's so boring and common," he protests. She can almost hear the scowl on his face. "What about Colton?"

"You're serious?")

She found that as each day passed, she missed him more and more until it was getting harder and harder to hold onto her decision.

"Quinn are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked, her voice laced with frustration. Quinn couldn't blame her, she'd been zoning out on her and Mercedes more and more over the past four weeks.

"Honestly, no." Quinn answered bowing her head.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, and listen to me well Quinn Fabray. You are in love with Noah Puckerman and he is in love with you. So for the love of God do us all a favour and get together with that man. You're both driving us all up a wall."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It is not that easy Rach!"

"It is that easy!"

"What about the baby?"

"What about her? Don't you think it'll be easier for her to have two parents who are together and love each other?"

"What if we break up? We were so on and off in sophomore and junior year."

"You can't base this decision on what you were back then Quinn. He's grown up and changed. So have you. The only reason holding you two back from being together is that you're scared. You're scared to be vulnerable again because the last time you were you ended up getting pregnant and having to give away your baby girl."

"Rach it is so not cool for you to even bring that up."

"Why? Its the truth Quinn, and you need to accept that."

* * *

"Dude you need to quit moping," Finn announced walking into Puck's apartment.

"Fuck you I'm not moping." Puck shot back scowling at Finn. "And how the fuck do you even know what moping means?"

"Are you forgetting who I'm married to? Rachel can be like a walking talking dictionary sometimes. Dude did you know that dictionaries are also called lexicons?"

"You're fucking serious? Were you dropped on your head multiple times as a small child?"

"Dude what kind of question is that?"

Puck rolled his eyes and took another drink of his beer. "Apparently a fucking legit one."

Finn sat down next to Puck on the couch. "You're even douchier than usual when you're moping," Finn said dodging the punch Puck threw at him. "You should go talk to Quinn, tell her how you feel."

"No."

"Puck-"

"No, she wants this, I'm just respecting her wishes."

"You're both impossible."

"Are we done talking about feelings? Can we play some fucking Super Mario Brothers now?"

* * *

She's in the middle of cleaning out her former guest room when she feels it. A tiny little flutter that's so soft she's not even sure she felt it the first time.

She drops her arm full of blankets and both hands immediately fall to her small bump. A few seconds later she feels it again, stronger more pronounced.

"Oh my God," she whispers heading out to her living room in search of her coat, Puck needed to feel this.

The drive to his apartment felt like it took forever. She quickly parked her car before walking inside and letting herself into his apartment. He's passed out on his couch, still in his work clothes and she gently shakes him awake.

"Puck, wake up!"

He groans, wipes his eyes, and shoots up from his couch, his face filled with panic as he looks at her, one hand covering her belly. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Quinn gets a big smile on her face and nods her head. "Yeah, come here." She tells him reaching out for his hand. He looks at her for a few minutes curiously. Then he feels it.

"Holy shit. Is that her?"

Quinn nods her head and rests one of her hands just above his. "I've been feeling little flutterings for a bit, but this is the first time its been hard enough for anyone else to feel. I just felt it for the first time."

"This is so fucking amazing."

"I know."

"That's our little girl." She didn't realize how close they were standing until she felt the heat radiating from his body. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't stop herself (she'll blame her hormones later on when she's alone) but she leans up and kisses him. He freezes for a minute before bringing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

They kiss for a few moments before she comes back to her senses and breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that."

"Quinn-"

"I have to go Puck. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Quinn-"

"Bye."

She closes the door softly behind her and manages to keep herself together until she's back in her car. That's when she lets her tears fall (she doesn't know that inside he's just finished punching the wall).

* * *

Two hours later and he still doesn't know what the fuck had happened. He's tired of this little dance they're doing and he's going over there to figure this shit out.

He grabs his car keys and drives over to her condo (And if it'll help him get this girl, you better fucking believe he'll tell her exactly how he feels. And screw you if you think he's a pussy.)

He finds the key to her condo to let himself in but finds it unlocked (again).

She hears him walk in and whips around to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What the fuck happened to locking to door?"

"I forgot, I was distracted when I came home. Is that what you came here for? To bitch at me for leaving my front door unlocked?"

He studies her for a minute. Her eyes are red and a bit puffy so he knows she's been crying. "No I came over because we need to talk."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at him but gestures for him to take a seat in her living room. She sits down on her couch and he sits down in front of her on her coffee table (the one he put together for her too when she bought it.)

"We can't keep doing this Q."

"I know."

"I don't want to keep doing this. I want…I want to just be able to be with you."

"Puck-"

"No, its my turn. You talked a month ago and we've both been miserable ever since. I want to be with you. And not just in a 'we're having a baby together' way. I want…fuck this is hard for me. I want us to be together. Like a real family."

"Are you suggesting we get married?"

"What? No. Well not right now. I mean it'd be cool to get married down the line…jesus now I'm starting to sound like Finn. I want to be with you."

"I…I don't know if that's a good idea the baby-"

"The baby will be happier knowing her parents are happy together instead of miserable apart."

"What if we break up?"

"We won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because its us. And I think we'd be fucking awesome together."

Quinn studies him for a minute, she notices the sincerity in his eyes, and she can feel her determination slipping away.

"I have a few conditions."

"Conditions?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm. Number one, if we break up-"

"We won't break up."

"If we break up, that's it. We're not going to be the parents who keep breaking up and getting back together. I will not do that to our daughter."

"Deal. Next condition?"

"We have to go on dates. Actual dates. You're not getting off easy just because we've known each other forever and I'm knocked up with your kid."

He laughed softly and nodded his head.

"I can deal with that. Anything else?"

"Mmmhmm, one more thing, you start coming over on Tuesdays again."

"Baby I'm going to be here all the fucking time now. But especially on Tuesdays."

"Good," she told him smiling at him.

"So we're together then?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Good because I've really wanted to do this." He told her leaning over and kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

She got out of Puck's shower and wrapped herself into a towel before walking into his bedroom to get dressed. They'd been together for a month now and things were going well. Really well.

"Puck can we go get breakfast? The baby really really wants a cheese bagel," she said, walking out to the living room dressed in a pair of jeans and a white sweater.

Puck set down his guitar and pulled her down next to him on the couch. "The baby wants cheese bagels or Quinn wants cheese bagels?" he teased, leaving a soft kiss on her temple.

"Maybe a little bit of both?" she replied, biting her lip in the way he found so sexy and so adorable at the same time. "What were you playing? It sounded familiar."

"I'll play it for ya. Then we'll go get breakfast."

She moved off his lap so he could pick up his guitar and she leaned her head back as he started to play. Her smile grew as she heard him start to sing and she was so entranced by him its insane.

_Oh Maggie, I wished I'd never seen your face_

_You made a first class fool out of me_

_But I'm as blind as a fool can be_

_You stole my heart but I love you anyway_

_I'd never seen your face_

_I'll get on back home, one of these days_

He finished playing the song and pulled her back to him. "What'd ya think?"

"It was amazing," she told him as he rested a hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his and turned to look at him.

"Maggie," she stated like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?"

"Maggie, we should name her Maggie."

"Maggie. I like that. What's it mean?"

Quinn leaned over to grab the baby name book they'd left there the night before and quickly looked it up.

"It means pearl. That's adorable. Maggie Puckerman, what do you think?"

The baby kicked in response to Quinn's voice and Quinn placed her hand on top of his. "I think it sounds perfect. And apparently so does she. Now come on, lets go get you and Maggie those bagels."

* * *

Puck couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth later that night when Quinn shook him awake.

"What's wrong babe? It's like two in the morning." He rolled over to face her and saw her wide awake sitting up in her bed.

"I need you to go get me some ice cream," Quinn stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Q, you just had some before we went to bed."

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry that the only thing in the world that your daughter wants right now is some cookies and cream ice cream mixed with frosted flakes. The frosted flakes I have, but I'm out of ice cream so will you please go get it for me before I die?"

"You're dramatic in the middle of the night."

"And you're difficult."

Puck sighed and sat up. He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt before leaning over and kissing her quickly on the forehead. "I'll try to be quick."

"Thank you! You're amazing!" Quinn beamed leaning back against her pillows.

"Don't fall asleep this time!" he warned her, walking out of her bedroom.

"I won't!" she called back, laughing slightly. Last week when she'd sent him out for chicken nuggets at three am he'd gotten back and she had been out cold.

Half an hour later he let himself back into her condo and set the ice cream down on the counter. He dug out a bowl and some frosted flakes (she'd been eating this for the past week and a half and it kind of grossed him out) he went to work making her current craving.

He walked into her bedroom and had to choke back the laugh at the back of his throat, she was pacing her bedroom with her robe wrapped around her frame. Her hair was a total mess and honestly she looked a bit crazy.

"Baby, here I got your ice cream," he said, handing it to her.

"Later. I'm freaking out."

"I can tell."

"I'm due in four, almost three months, and we haven't picked anything out for her nursery. Puck Rachel and Mercedes are throwing me a shower when we go home and we haven't even gone and registered yet. There's just not enough time to-"

"Quinn," Puck said, cutting her off. He set her bowl of ice cream down onto an end table and lead her back over to the bed. "We'll have enough time I promise. If you want, tomorrow, much later on, we can go to the Home Depot and pick her nursery colors and get the paint and all that and I'll start painting. And then we'll go register with plenty of time before your shower."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm. Now come on, let's go back to bed. You need your rest."

Quinn nodded her head and leaned over to kiss him quickly. "Just one more thing," she told him.

"What?"

"I need that ice cream."

* * *

"So do we want to go traditional and go with pink? Or should we go with like purple or green or something?" Quinn asked later that day as they drove to Home Depot in Puck's truck.

"Honestly? I don't have a fucking clue. What do you think?"

Quinn rubbed a hand absently across her stomach as she thought about it. "Soft pink I think. And white. The trim and mouldings should be white. And the crib and changing table too."

"Then that's what we'll do." Puck smiled at her, pulling into the Home Depot parking lot.

"I'm so excited to start on her nursery." Quinn smiled taking his hand as they walked across the lot.

"Me too. I always forget how fucking big this place is."

Quinn laughed and pulled him down to the paint section. Puck pretended to be patient while she studied a million different paint chips of what he swore were the same freaking color. After what seemed like an hour, she finally turned towards him with two satisfactory colors in mind. A pink so soft it was incredible and a very nice slightly off white.

"How about I fill these while you go grab rollers and stuff?" Quinn asked turning to him.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you at the paint counter."

She was looking through some design magazine waiting for the paint to be mixed when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Quinn Fabray?" the voice asked as Quinn turned around to face a pale red head.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Christy. We were on Cheerios together. Until you got knocked up anyway. I guess some things don't change," she said, looking down to Quinn's baby bump.

Quinn laid a hand across her stomach and Quinn was just about to lay into her when Puck came back.

"Babe, do you think that we'll need more brushes and stuff? Who is this?" He asked, noticing Christy.

"Apparantly we were on Cheerios together. Before I got knocked up. And apparently since this is my first baby since Beth some things still never change."

Christy shifted awkwardly on her feet before mumbling some excuse and hurrying away once she caught a glance at the look on Puck's face.

"She was fucking serious?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll always just be the knocked up cheerleader," she stated sighing and turning towards the cart.

"Hey, come here. You were and always will be more than that Quinn. Don't forget it okay?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her.

She nodded her head. "I still say that you're pretty sweet sometimes."

Puck laughed and shook his head before looking around and leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Only with you and don't go spreading it around. I can't have people thinking I'm not a badass anymore."

* * *

It's Monday morning and she was singing softly along to the radio when she turned into her office. Maggie was moving around like crazy and it made Quinn smile as she placed the hand that's not busy going over accounts on her baby bump. It seemed like every time her or Puck sang or Puck played guitar, their little girl just started moving and shaking. Beth had been the same way. Quinn remembered that she used to be the most active during Glee.

She was so lost in her own little world that she jumped when Rachel walked into her office and took a seat across from her.

Quinn studied the petite brunette for a moment. She has a devious look on her face.

"Out with it Berry," Quinn said, looking back down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Finn told me that Puck told him that you two named her."

"We did. Did Finn not tell you or something?"

"No, I love him, but he's a bit of an idiot sometimes and he forgot to ask Puck what you two decided on and I'm dying here."

"We've decided on Maggie."

"Maggie. That's cute. How'd you come up with it?"

"Puck was playing Maggie May one morning and it just clicked."

"That's not exactly the happiest song in the world," Rachel stated.

Quinn leaned back in her chair and thought about it. "Neither is Beth now that I think about it. I guess Puck and I have a theme going on." Quinn laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're terrible Quinn. But it is still an adorable name."

"I know it is. I came up with it," Quinn replied laughing harder.

* * *

"Babe? Where are you? I brought ice cream," Puck called out walking into his apartment. Quinn had called him earlier that day saying that she'd meet him at his place that night.

She came out of his bedroom in her pyjamas and Puck smiled at the bit of belly that was peeking out from her tank top. He also found it funny that normally she was always freezing but with this pregnancy she was always too hot.

"Hey babe, how was work?" she asked, kissing him quickly and snatching the ice cream from his hands before hurrying off to his kitchen to find a spoon.

"Long, there's a lot of people being fucking retarded right now and crashing their cars into things. Its not like its the first time they've seen snow," Puck said, going into his room to change out of his work clothes.

"At least its business right? Rach, Mercedes and I are almost done for the season. You know how we always take December off."

"Yeah wish I could do the same. Its a good fucking thing I own this garage so I can take time off for Christmas and when Maggie is born."

"I told Rachel we were naming her Maggie today. She approves. Although she made me realize that neither of our daughters are named after the happiest of songs."

"Eh whatever. They're badass songs for badass girls. You talked to Beth at all?"

"Yeah, she called today right when I got here. She said she's sorry she missed you but that she's looking forward to seeing us for Christmas/Hanukah and that her winter concert went really well."

"Good, I'm glad things are good with her again."

"Me too Puck. I don't know what we'd do without her."

"Thankfully we'll never have to find out."

* * *

I just want to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far. You've all been amazing and I really appreciate it! Reviews are love! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for all your reviews! They've been great! They're back home in Lima in this one so you'll see a bit of some of our other Gleeks. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

"Q! Hurry your ass up! We should've been on the road half an hour ago!" Puck called out to Quinn, waiting impatiently by the front door to her condo.

"I'm sorry that your daughter is using my bladder as her own personal squeeze toy," Quinn responded walking out from the washroom. "I seriously don't know how I get anything done anymore. Between looking like a whale and having to pee every fifteen minutes its a freaking miracle," she told him slipping on her new maternity winter jacket.

"And yet you love it and wouldn't have it any other way." Puck smirked, running a hand across her belly. "Now come on, you know your mom will loose her shit if we're too late in getting there."

He drove the entire way home to Lima. Quinn read him bits from What to Expect When You're Expecting and the normally two hour drive took about three and a half because of his girl's constant cravings and need for the washroom.

They pulled into her mom's drive-way and she tried to help him with their luggage but he wasn't having any of it.

"Babe, you're eight months pregnant, go inside, see your mom, and I'll handle this okay?"

Quinn sighed and nodded her head. "My back is killing me anyway. Thanks Puck," she told him, kissing him quickly before heading into her childhood home.

The house was warm and she hung up her jacket and scarf and heard her mother moving around in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Quinn said to get her attention.

"Oh Quinny! Look at you! You look wonderful honey!" her mom gushed, rushing over and enveloping the youngest Fabray girl into a hug.

"You look great too!"

"Thanks, its the new hair cut. Now where's that man of yours?" Judy asked, leading Quinn over to the table to sit.

"He's getting our suitcases out of his truck. He'll be here in a minute."

"Or now." Puck smirked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen causing both women to jump. He laughed and walked over to them.

"How are you Mrs. Fabray?" he asked bending over and kissing her cheek.

"Please Noah. You and Quinn are together now and having this baby, you can call me Judy."

Puck slid down in the chair next to Quinn and the trio talked for a bit catching up before Quinn got a text from Mercedes.

_"We're all heading over to see Mr. Schue and his Glee kids. You and Puck should meet us there."_

"Mercedes wants us to go meet them at the high school."

"Why?"

"I guess they're heading over to check out this year's glee kids. See if they were as good as us. I highly doubt it but you know."

"You two should go have fun with your friends. But Quinny I want to go baby shopping with you tomorrow okay?"

Quinn nodded her head and Puck helped her to her feet. "We'll be back later. Not sure exactly when but we'll be back," Quinn told her mother, walking out the door.

Ten minutes later they're walking down the main hallway and Quinn pulled Puck over to study the trophy cabinet. After their first year they'd gone on to win Nationals two years in a row. They both knew that New Directions was continually back and forth with Vocal Adrenaline now for who won.

"Remember Nationals senior year?" Quinn asked a soft smile gracing her face. They'd taken place in New York and they'd had the time of their lives.

"What when Emma walked in on San and Brit going at it? How could I forget?" Puck laughed, pulling Quinn closer to him. Quinn laughed and swatted him lightly on the chest.

"Quinn Fabray as I live and breathe!" Kurt called out from down the hall.

"Kurt!" Quinn squealed rushing over to meet her friend.

"Would you look at you mama! You're looking good!" Kurt praised, pulling her into a dainty hug.

Quinn laughed and walked back over to Noah who immediately walked up behind her and wrapped his hands over her belly. "You look amazing too Kurt, you're practically glowing."

"I met a new boy when I was over in France. You'll meet him later, he's with dad and Carole right now, we all thought this should be a gleeks only affair." Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Hummel," Puck greeted nodding his head.

"Puck. How have you been?"

"Fucking fantastic. What about-" Puck was cut off by a camera flash from down the hall and they all stopped to see who it was. Quinn's smile grew when she noticed that it was Artie, Mike and Matt walking down the hall followed closely by Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes.

It was pure pandemonium in the hallway and it only intensified when Tina, Santana, and Brittany showed up.

They were a laughing, talking, hugging mess when they burst into the choir room and Will's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when he saw them.

His current glee kids were confused as he joined them in the sheer craziness and for a few minutes there was more hugging, laughing, and people talking over each other.

Finally he broke away from his favourite twelve students ever and made his way back to the front of the choir room.

"Guys, this is the original New Directions. They're the ones who started us off and shaped us into what we are today."

There were more kids than there were when they'd been in glee club and they were all quiet as they looked these kids over.

"Would you guys mind singing something for us?" Rachel asked and the group of about 25 shook their heads and Brad started up on his piano like they'd all seen him do a million times before.

They sang an old Black Eyed Peas song and the original gleeks clapped enthusiastically when they finished. Quinn and Puck had been right, they weren't as good as they had been, but they were good and they deserved the applause.

"Now you guys do something," a blond girl in the front said and Quinn had instant flashbacks to Rachel back in sophomore year.

They all glanced at each other and laughed before getting into position. Will knew what they were going to sing and handed out sheet music to the band.

And when the opening music of Don't Stop Believing started up it was like they were sixteen again and like they'd never left the choir room that had made them into the group and the people they were today.

The kids in New Directions clapped when they were done but they don't really hear because they were all laughing and remembering those years spent in this choir room together.

They all hugged Will one more time before they started to head out of the choir room still talking over each other.

"We're all going to dinner tonight Mr. Schue," Finn grinned, breaking into the old nickname for their former teacher. "Six o'clock, Breadstix. You and Emma better be there or be square."

* * *

"You ready for this dinner?" Puck asked, helping her out of his truck and into the restaurant.

"Of course I am. You know its always a blast when we all get together."

Puck laughed and opened the door for her. "Yeah it is."

"Its funny. I never realize how much I miss everyone until we're all together again," Quinn mused as they scanned the restaurant for their friends.

Puck spotted them and they made their way over and Santana immediately snatched Quinn away.

"Satan! Good to see you!" Puck called out as Santana and Quinn sat down next to each other, Brittany on Santana's other side.

"Hey asshat, how's it hanging?" Santana winked as Puck took the other seat next to Quinn.

"Pretty fucking good actually," he grinned before turning his attention over to Artie and Mercedes who were arguing about something or other.

Brittany was happily chatting away to Kurt about something or other and they were both laughing hysterically.

"How's Milo?" Quinn asked Santana.

"He's amazing. He's with my mom right now. He's seriously getting so big Q, its insane. We'll come by tomorrow with him so you can see. We told you he started crawling a few months back right?" Santana gushed. Never in a million years had she ever thought that she would be one of those parents who gushed about everything in their kid's life, but here she was doing it. Milo and Brittany were her world and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You did! That's seriously so exciting. I can't wait until Maggie starts to crawl." Quinn smiled placing a hand on her now very large bump.

Santana laughed. "I think you should worry about, you know birthing her before you worry about her crawling."

Quinn laughed lightly. "I'm just so excited for her to make her appearance. I can't wait to see her, hold her."

Santana smiled at her long time friend. "I totally get that."

"Totally get what?" Puck asked, tuning into their conversation.

"None of your business Puckasauras," Santana laughed teasing Puck.

"Oh God I'd forgotten he used to refer to himself with those ridiculous names!" Quinn said "What else was there?"

"Puckerone," Matt said.

"Puckey Puck," Mercedes added.

"Puckzilla!" Brittany shouted out, laughing at the memory.

"You all suck. Those names were fucking badass and you all know it," Puck replied, slinging an arm across the back of Quinn's chair. "At least I didn't have the same problem that Finn did and have to think about the mail man every time a girl kissed me for longer than ten seconds."

"Fuck off dude. That's not even cool!" Finn scowled and Rachel rubbed a hand up and down his arm, laughing her butt off.

"Do you guys remember when Puck baked those weed cupcakes for the bake sale we were having for Artie?" Tina asked.

"Umm remember crazy Mrs. Schuester and her 'vitamin D'?" Artie asked, laughing so hard he was practically falling out of his wheel chair.

"Oh God how could I forget? It only led to our crazed rendition of Halo/Walking on Sunshine," Quinn added.

"All I remember from that performance is the beginning when Rachel was going on about God knows what and ended her speech with and also, angels," Santana said.

"Hey do you guys remember how Mr. Schue would use any excuse to bust out in old school rap songs?"

"Hey! What did we say about calling me Mr. Schue still? I'm not your teacher anymore. And as I recall you guys loved it when I'd do old school rap songs in the choir room."

As the night went on they got louder and laughed harder. They all talked over each other and it was exactly like Quinn remembered it being when they were all together. They picked up right where they left off and it was like they'd never left at all. And she knew they'd never have it any other way.

* * *

Quinn spent the next morning baby shopping with her mom. Judy spent way too much on baby clothing and Quinn tried to tell her so but she insisted saying that it was a grandmother's job to spoil her grandchildren.

When they got home Puck had left a note on the table saying that he'd gone with Finn, Matt, Mike, and Artie to play some Halo over at Artie's and he'd be home later.

She waved goodbye to her mom who was off to play bridge or something and collapsed down on the couch, one hand on her bump (she'd been really active that morning.), hell bent on catching up on her soap when there was a knock on the door.

She pushed herself to her feet (not an easy task these days either) and made her way to the front door where she found Santana and Milo waiting on her doorstep.

"San! Here let me take him come on in!" She smiled, grabbing Milo from Santana's arms and moving out of they way to come inside.

"He's so big!" Quinn gushed, taking off his boots and winter coat.

"Fuck I know. Shit don't tell Brittany I swore in front of him again. She's been on my case about it."

Quinn laughed as she led them into the living room. "You and Puck are too much alike sometimes its scary that you aren't related."

"Shut up we are not."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana before turning her attention over to Milo to fuss over him. "He looks just like you San."

"I know. But the guy we picked from the catalogue had brown hair and eyes too though."

"What if you and Britt want another one and she wants to carry it this time?"

"Oh we, well I, thought of that. We paid the clinic good money to put aside more of his uhh.. stuff if we decide to have another one. This way they'll actually be brothers or she'll actually be his sister you know?"

Quinn nodded her head and set Milo down on the floor to go explore. Santana and Brittany were the ones who put the idea of a sperm bank into Quinn's head all those months ago. Ultimately she'd gone a slightly different route but they were the ones who had given her the original idea.

Her and Brittany were happy in Boston where Brittany taught dance and Santana was working as a lawyer at some firm or another. They'd had their commitment ceremony three years back and they'd had very few bumps in the road since.

"Where's your head at Q?" Santana asked, rushing over to stop her son from knocking down one of Judy's knicknacks.

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her golden locks. "Its just someone said something to me a couple of months back and it stuck and its been really bothering me."

"What?"

"Do you remember some girl named Christy? Apparently we were on Cheerios with her."

Santana nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yes, she was annoying as fuck. Milo baby don't pull your mama's hair. Anyway, she was a year younger than us why?"

"When Puck and I went to get the paint and trim for Maggie's nursery, I was waiting for the paint to be mixed and he'd gone to look at rollers and brushes and stuff and she came up and made a comment about me being pregnant and how some things apparently never change."

"She seriously said that?"

"Mmmhmm. And I know that its not true but it just made me feel like a slut all over again. I mean Puck and I aren't even married and here I am knocked up just like I was thirteen years ago."

"Q, no. You're not a slut. You've never been a slut. Shit even Rachel went through a slutty phase, but you never did. When you and Puck were sixteen you both made a mistake. Granted that mistake turned out to be pretty spectacular, but when you first got pregnant with Beth it was a mistake. You guys did the best thing when you gave her away because it gave her the chance to have a real childhood and you guys a chance to grow up," Santana explained, shifting so she was looking Quinn dead in the eyes.

"You guys are so much older now. You're established, you both run successful businesses. You've both graduated and you both have your lives together. You two made a decision together, as adults, to bring this baby into this world. And there is absolutely nothing wrong or slutty with that."

Quinn nodded her head and wiped a few tears away from her face. "Damn hormones," she mumbled laughing slightly. "Thanks San. I really needed to hear that."

"I know. Trust me I get what it feels like to see people judging you. Britt and I get it all the time, and Milo probably will too, mind you I'll probably flip the fuck out on any parent that dares to pass judgement on my baby, but in a way I get it. Both Brittany and I do."

"You've really grown up Santana Lopez."

Santana laughed. "So have you Quinn Fabray."

* * *

"Have I mentioned that I really don't want to do this?" Quinn asked Puck as they pulled into his mother's drive-way.

"I know babe. But she called to invite us for dinner, and so she could give us Hanukkah gifts since we couldn't be down in time for it. I think this is her peace offering."

Quinn nodded her head and they climbed out of his truck. Quinn slipped her hand into his as they made their way to the front door.

Puck hadn't spoken to his mother since he'd told her that he and Quinn were having a baby. Leah, his sister, had kept him updated on their mother (Leah was overjoyed at the thought of being an aunt), so he knew everything was okay. But when she'd called last week saying she'd heard from the Berrys that they' be home for the holidays and would they please come have dinner he saw it as a peace offering and after talking it over with Quinn he'd told her they could make it.

The front door swung open to reveal a smirking Leah who was home for winter break from OSU.

"Hey Quinn. Douche bag, come on in," she smiled, moving out of the way to let them in.

"Leah! It's good to see you!" Quinn smiled, wrapping the young girl into a hug.

"Hey squirt, you should treat me with more respect," Puck added, crushing his little sister to him and ruffling her hair to mess it up.

"You're such an ass," Leah scowled, trying to fix her hair quickly. "Quinn deserves a fucking medal for putting up with you. Shit I can't believe she decided to procreate with you and carry your spawn."

"Fuck Leah we're not even in the door five minutes and you're already being a pain in the ass. And my daughter is not a spawn thank you very much." Puck laughed.

They'd always been like that. The constant teasing and bickering, but Quinn had been around them long enough to know that they didn't really mean anything by it and that in reality they were super close.

"Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen fussing over dinner like the fucking queen is coming or something. Shit Quinn its like you got really big over night or something!" Leah exclaimed when Quinn took off her coat.

"I just haven't updated the baby pictures in a few weeks. We've been too busy. But she dropped a little bit the doctor said so that makes me look bigger."

"She looks fantastic." Puck smiled, leaning over to kiss her quickly.

"You two are disgusting. Fucking put a ring on her already Puck and get it over with."

Leah was spared a reaction from both Quinn and Puck because their mother breezed into the living room right them.

"Noah!" Sarah Puckerman exclaimed, pulling her son into a huge hug and kissing his forehead. "Quinn," she added nodding her head at Quinn who was standing there with a hand over her bump almost like she was trying to protect her daughter from whatever was going to come pouring out of Sarah Puckerman's mouth.

"Sarah, you look good," Quinn replied.

"Thank you. So do you. Not too long to go now is there?"

"Just over a month."

"That's exciting."

"We certainly think so."

Puck studied the two carefully. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Apparently Leah caught onto that too and she turned the two women's attention away from each other.

"So ma, when's dinner ready? I'm fucking starving!" Leah exclaimed, diving down onto the couch. Puck sat down in a huge armchair across from her and pulled Quinn down onto his lap.

"Watch your mouth Sarah Puckerman. Just because Noah swears like a sailor doesn't mean you should too. And soon, I'm going to go finish it up now."

Half an hour later they were seated around the dining room table eating roast beef and mashed potatoes. Leah kept things from being too quiet and tense as she babbled on about school and some douche that Puck knew he already hated. Dinner actually passed by smoothly. Dessert was when the shit hit the fan.

"So Quinn, when are you planning on converting to Judaism?" Sarah asked, handing out slices of chocolate cake.

Quinn almost spit out the sip of tea she had just taken. "Excuse me?" she managed to choke out between coughs.

"I said when are you planning on converting? I mean surely you're going to now that you and Noah are having this child together."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought I was clear but I'll say it again. I'm not converting to Judaism. I'm a Christian girl and I'll stay one thank you very much."

"You're not going to raise my granddaughter to be a Christian."

"Actually, she's our daughter, and we'll raise her any damn way we please. And that means she'll be taught both Christian and Jewish religions."

"Noah, this is unacceptable! I won't have this with my own grandchild!" Sarah exclaimed, raising her voice slightly.

"Too bad Sarah, its not your choice to make, this is our daughter, not yours. And like I said. We will raise her anyway we see fit."

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you? A perfect little princess. Well guess what, perfect little princesses don't get knocked up at sixteen."

Quinn whipped her head back like she'd been slapped. "Excuse me? I can't believe you just threw Beth back in my face! We made a mistake 13 years ago, but she is the most amazing girl you'll ever see. But you won't go see her even though Shelby is perfectly willing to let you be apart of her life."

"There shouldn't be another woman telling me when its acceptable to see my grandchild in the first place! You just gave that baby girl away without a thought or care in the world! You two shouldn't of given her away. Then again you probably shouldn't of had her-"

"You did not just start to say that to Quinn!" Puck yelled jumping to his feet. " I cannot believe you! We did the right thing by Beth and deep down you fucking know it. And you can't talk to her like this! Whether you like it or not, Quinn is in my life and she's here to stay. So get off your high horse ma, I'm fucking sick of this. Leah call us later and we'll go have lunch or something. Come on babe let's go."

Quinn nodded her head and followed Puck out to the car. She'd always known that Puck's mom didn't like her, but she never in a million years thought she'd go this far.

They climbed into his truck and began the drive back to her mom's.

"I'm sorry Puck," Quinn whispered trying not to cry.

"What the fuck you sorry for? She was a bitch to you and that shits not kosher. Its not going to fucking happen."

"I feel like if we weren't together you'd still be talking."

"No, she's always finding reasons to be disappointed in me. Woulda happened eventually with or without you. Just don't let her get to you, I love you okay? And that's all that fucking matters in this world is me, you, Beth, and Maggie."

Quinn nodded her head and he slipped his hand into hers. "Okay. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

So first off, I want to thank you guys for all being so awesome last chapter. I'm really glad you liked them being back home and Santana and all that good stuff. Honestly I just love Santana, I have such a soft spot in my heart for her and I believe there is so much more to her than the bitchy cheerleader we see every week and I like to write her when I can. But anyway, thanks again for being so awesome and sending me reviews, you guys have no idea how much they make my day!

Second, I'm posting this on Monday because I have a paper to finish tomorrow on my usual posting day, and I work and I'm honestly 99% sure that I will not make it on tomorrow to post this.

Third, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but next chapter is the final chapter. I've had this story finished for months now but it just feels so real that I'm finally posting and its almost done. But on the upside, I'm working on a new Quick/Finchel fic that revolves around Rachel and Quinn and I'm really excited about it. Its really loosely based on the movie The Holiday which is one I just love. Its longer than this one too so that's something to look forward to. Anyway, I'll quit rambling, they're still in Lima in this one. I hope you guys like it, and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

Christmas music drifted softly throughout her childhood home and Quinn softly sang along with the songs as she went about making cookies. Its something she'd done since she was a little girl and it wasn't something that she planned on stopping anytime soon. She couldn't wait to be able to do this in a few years time with Maggie.

The thought alone made her smile grow bigger and she rubbed small circles on her stomach as she read a recipe for shortcake cookies. She was the only one home, her mother had gone out to do some last minute Christmas shopping and Puck was with Finn visiting Finn's mom and step-dad.

She didn't hear the front door open so she jumped, spilling flour everywhere when Puck came home and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her ever growing belly. He laughed softly in her ear when she turned her head to scowl at him and pressed soft kisses along the back of her neck.

"What are you doing baby?" he asked, surveying the mess he had just caused her to make.

"Baking cookies. There's some sugar cookies over there if you want one. How are Carol and Burt?" she asked, wiping up the excess flour from the counter.

"Good, said to say hi. Carol says she'll see you tomorrow at the shower. Speaking of which, where are your two accomplices?" Puck asked, referring to Rachel and Mercedes.

"They're setting up for my shower. And its all some big surprise so I'm not allowed to go see. And they enlisted Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Tina to help so I don't even have anyone to entertain me."

"Oh I'll entertain you baby," Puck smirked, bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

Quinn laughed and lightly pushed him away. "You're going to come shopping with me?"

"Fuck that. I've got other ways to keep you entertained."

"You're impossible!"

"Its part of my charm. Admit it, you'd be lost without me and my wicked ways."

"What if I wasn't?" Quinn asked, turning around and leaning against the counter, her belly in between them.

"You would be," he assured her leaning closer, careful not to squish Maggie between them.

"I totally would be," she agreed closing the gap and kissing him. And for the first time in her life, Quinn Fabray burned a batch of cookies.

* * *

Later that night Quinn rolled over onto her other side and pressed herself against Puck. Or at least as close as she could get with Maggie in between them. She smirked when Maggie started kicking up a storm against his back.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing?" he mumbled, his voice full of sleep.

"We can't sleep," Quinn replied pouting. Puck rolled over and faced her.

"Why's that?" he asked as she started tracing random patterns on his chest.

"I think we're both excited that its snowing. You know I love snow and Maggie hasn't stopped kicking since my mom announced it was snowing when we all went upstairs to bed two hours ago."

"And what exactly did you have in mind to make you two sleepy?" Puck asked placing his hand onto her hip and rubbing small circles.

"Let's go for a walk!"

"Q, its after one in the morning."

"So? Just a quick one around the block. Babe its so pretty when it snows. Do this just once. For us?" Quinn begged pouting a little bit. "We love you," she threw in for good measure.

He groaned and climbed out of bed. "Put this on with your winter coat," he told her, thrusting one of his hoodies at her.

She pulled it over her head and bump before tossing her hair up into a quick ponytail. "You just like it when I wear your shirts." Quinn smirked, making her way out of her room Puck right behind her.

"That's because you look damn hot in them. Pretty sure you're wearing one of my old football t-shirts under that hoodie too."

Quinn smiled at him over her shoulder and the pair quietly made their way down the stairs and pulled on their coats and boots.

She slipped her gloved hand into his once they were outside and the other rested on her stomach to try and calm down her over-active daughter.

"Its so pretty," Quinn gushed, looking around at the winter wonderland.

"It's alright," Puck told her pulling her closer. He'd be dammed if she caught something from this late night walk.

"You're just mad because we dragged you out of bed."

"Baby this isn't anything new. You're always craving something that sends me out at all ungodly hours of the night."

Quinn laughed. "Next year at this time she'll be walking and she'll almost be one."

"Pretty un-fucking-believable huh?"

"Mmhmm. Do you remember the last time we wandered around late at night like this?"

"Wasn't it senior year right after we won regionals in New York and me, you, Finn, and Rachel all ended up sprawled out on the grass in Central Park at two in the morning just looking at the stars?"

"Yeah. I thought for sure you were going to kiss me that night. I spent weeks afterwards obsessing over why you didn't with Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. And I only stopped because San told me to 'shut the fuck up and quick your fucking bitching.'"

"I was going to. But we were finally friends, good friends, and as pussy like as this sounds, I didn't want to fuck that up. I figured having you around as my friend was better than not having you around at all."

"I love you you know that?"

"I love you too. Both of you."

* * *

"Mom says she's sorry she can't make it today but she needs this extra rehearsal with Vocal Adrenaline because she's not losing to New Directions again this year," Beth announced, throwing herself into Puck's truck the next day.

"Hi Beth its nice to see you too," Puck smirked, looking over at Quinn who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you guys talked to me yesterday so its not like we haven't talked in ages or something," Beth replied, leaning over to fiddle with the radio until she found a station that played Christmas music. "She does say that she would love for us to join you guys for Christmas dinner since we had no plans since her family is Jewish and we already saw them for Hanukah."

Shelby, who was Jewish, had raised Beth with Christian holidays too so she'd have a little bit from both of her birth parents.

"You spend too much time talking to Rachel Beth," Puck smirked.

Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're just mad that I can string together more than one sentence at a time."

"You're such a smartass!" Puck exclaimed pulling into the restaurant where the shower was going to be held.

"I get it from you, at least that's what Quinn and Rachel tell me!" Beth retorted, launching herself out of Puck's truck and waiting outside for Quinn.

"Bye babe, have fun today. I'll be back at three with the truck to load everything up okay?" Puck asked, leaning over and kissing Quinn softly on the lips.

"Have fun with the boys. Don't get too reckless, and don't give Tina's husband too hard of a time okay? Greg is a good guy."

"I know he is. Last time we were just initiating him into the group, just like all six of you gave both Lexie and Savannah the third degree," Puck said referring to Matt's and Artie's wives.

"Will you two hurry the hell up? I'm freezing out here!" Beth called.

Quinn laughed and kissed Puck again. "I'll see you later," she said against his lips.

"Or we could just go now," he replied deepening the kiss.

"You know its still gross to watch your birth parents make out in your birth father's truck while your birth mother is eight months pregnant. Just saying."

"I better go," Quinn told him getting out of the truck and closing the door. She wrapped an arm around Beth's shoulders and started to lead her inside.

"Wow Quinn, you got huge!" Beth exclaimed noticing her belly.

Quinn laughed, "I have about three weeks to go, I'd hope I'm huge."

"No I just didn't notice it the other night, I think you grew since then."

"Probably," Quinn told her leading her inside where her friends were all gathered. "Come on let's get this over with," Quinn added kissing the top of Beth's head.

* * *

The shower was a huge success, their friends had really spoiled them too much. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived home and Quinn collapsed onto her childhood bed to take an afternoon nap while Puck and Finn brought everything into the house until they got back to Cincy next week.

She woke up around five thirty and the house was quiet as she paddled her way down the hallway. She found Puck set up on his laptop at the kitchen island and she softly slipped her hands onto his shoulders, massaging them as she peered over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at babe?" she asked her voice still laced with sleep.

"Apartments," Puck replied not looking away from the screen.

"Why?" Quinn asked leaning closer, her belly pressing into his back, to get a better look.

"My lease is up at the end of January so I thought I'd try and find something closer to your condo."

"Oh," Quinn replies her lips forming a perfect 'o' shape. "You should just move in with me," she whispers.

"What?" Puck asked pushing the chair back and pulling her onto his lap.

"Move in with me."

"Baby are you sure? Don't you think everyone will think its too soon?"

Quinn laughed softly to herself. Usually it was her questioning everything like this. She thinks she likes this little role reversal they have going on.

"There's no way any of our friends will think its too soon. We're having this baby together, we're together, and you've been my best friend for years. I think this is a long time coming."

"You're absolutely sure this is what you want. Because the thought of living with you sounds amazing, but I don't want you to do something that you're not one hundred percent sure of."

Quinn nodded her head. "I'm sure. I want you to move in. I want you to be with us all the time not just sometimes. I want us to be a real family."

"I'll start packing my shit the moment we get home," Puck replied leaning his head closer to hers.

"Good," Quinn replied, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly.


	10. Chapter 10

So this is it, the last chapter. Thanks so much to all of you guys, you've been amazing. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy with school and work. I am working on a new story and its halfway done, but that might get pushed aside come December because I have exams and Christmas gifts to make/write/buy and I'll be in between two cities so it might not happen until the new year.

Annd I'm rambling so I'll stop and let you read the final chapter. Thanks so much again and remember, reviews are love!

* * *

"Babe what did you do with my razor?" Puck called, searching through the medicine cabinet one more time.

Quinn walked into the washroom, still in her robe, and opened the drawer under the sink. "It made more sense to put it in here," Quinn explained, handing it to him before making her way into the kitchen.

Puck rolled his eyes and started shaving. Over the past week Quinn had started re-organizing everything in the condo and it was to the point that he couldn't find any fucking thing anymore. He was lucky if he found his shoes some days. Rachel told him that Quinn was nesting, that it was nature's way of making sure she was ready for the baby. Puck thought she'd fucking lost her mind.

It was just over three weeks since they'd gotten home from Lima. And just over two and a half since Puck had moved in with Quinn. Things for the most part had gone smoothly with the odd little fight here or there. But really it was to be expected, especially with how hormonal Quinn was.

"What are your plans today?" Puck asked coming up behind her a few minutes later. He moved her hair over to the side and started to softly kiss her neck while his hands moved to rest on the sides of her belly.

"I'm going to go meet Mercedes and Rachel for lunch. I miss seeing them everyday." At 40 weeks into her pregnancy she was due any day and officially on maternity leave.

"You'll call me if anything happens right?" Puck asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you miss this for the world."

"Good because I wouldn't miss it for the world. I gotta run, but I love you and I'll call you later okay?"

"You don't have to check up on me you know. I'll be fine."

"Baby you're about to pop. Of course I'm gonna fucking call and check up on you."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Have a good day. Love you too." She told him walking with him to the door and kissing him softly before he left.

"Don't forget-"

"I know, call if anything happens. Now go before you're late!"

* * *

"How you feeling?" Mercedes asked her later that afternoon when she walked into the restaurant they were all meeting at for lunch.

Quinn eased herself down into a chair across from her two best friends and sighed. "Like a beached whale. I'm so ready to not be pregnant anymore."

Rachel laughed softly and focused on the blond. "I remember that."

"I never felt this…pregnant with Beth!" Quinn exclaimed shaking her head.

"That's because Beth was a month early, you never made it to your full 40 weeks."

"Urgh I just want her out!"

"It'll happen. You just have to be patient," Mercedes told her trying to be comforting.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Patience is the one thing I don't freaking have."

"You know Quinn," Rachel started. "There are a ton of natural ways to induce labor. I remember from when I was overdue with Christopher."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the tiny brunette. "Like what?"

"Long walks, spicy food, dancing, squatting, meditation, castor oil, marching up and down the stairs, there's this special tea that I still have some that I could give-"

"Or you can just have sex." Mercedes said cutting Rachel off.

"Mercedes!" Rachel scolded rolling her eyes. "I've been there, Quinn is not going to feel like having sex right now."

"You don't know that."

"Rachel's right. I feel so huge and uncomfortable the last thing I want Puck to do is get me naked and realize how fat I've gotten. I think I'll take my chances with the castor oil."

* * *

Much to Quinn's dismay her due date came and went and she felt even bigger than she had three weeks ago if that was even possible. Sleeping at night was nearly an impossibility since Maggie suddenly decided that it was fun to keep mommy awake all night kicking. Her back constantly hurt, her ankles were swollen and Quinn couldn't remember the last time she saw her feet. She wasn't even sure if her shoes matched when she left the condo anymore although Puck assured her that they did. In simpler terms she was ready to have this baby. Now.

Five days after she was due she got up in the morning and waddled her way into the kitchen miserable. Puck got up shortly after and he tried to comfort her but there was nothing that would make her happier except for (finally) having the baby.

"I don't understand why she won't come out," Quinn complained over breakfast.

"I know babe. But you remember what the doctor said last night, if you haven't gone into labor two days from now they'll induce you."

"Its because she hates me already. I mean I thought they weren't supposed to hate us until they hit the teenage years but apparently our baby girl hates me already. And she's not even born yet," Quinn rambled, completely ignoring him.

Puck sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was just as ready for Quinn to have this baby as she was. Her hormones were insane and he was honestly grasping at straws trying to handle them without pissing her off. Which rarely happened.

"I hate to do this babe, but I gotta go to work. The more time I go now the more time off I can take when you actually do pop."

"You're so eloquent."

"I try. Promise me you won't try going up and down the stairs again until I get home. Or at least wait until someone comes to visit okay?"

Quinn laughed softly. Last night after they'd gotten home from the doctor's Quinn had made Puck stay with her for an hour while she went up and down the fire escape stairs trying to induce labor.

"I won't. That obviously didn't work. Nothing Rachel suggested has worked yet."

"We'll try spicy food again when I get home. I feel like Thai."

"Okay. I love you babe. Have a good day at work."

"Love you too. Take it easy okay?"

Quinn sighed and nodded her head. "I will."

"And call me-"

"I know Puck, go before you're late and your customers get pissed. I'll see you tonight, we'll be fine I promise," Quinn told him, practically pushing him out the door. The expectant father bit was cute but she was honestly getting a bit tired of his hovering. And by a bit she meant she was fed up with it and about two seconds away from losing it.

Quinn spent the morning cleaning and re-organizing her clothes in her closet and dresser (color coordinated. Dear God this baby needed to get out she was starting to channel Rachel). She did a bit of grocery shopping in the afternoon before heading back and taking a nap for the remainder of time before Puck got home.

He came home at six with Thai food for the both of them and he was laying it all out on the table when she came into the kitchen with a plan fully formed in her mind. She was pretty sure they'd tried everything Rachel and Mercedes had told them to do but one thing. And that was when she decided to do everything in her power to make it happen. Although, knowing her boyfriend, it won't take much.

She walked up behind him and started to rub his back, trying to rid all of the tension from work out of his body.

"Hey baby." He smiled, pulling her around to face him.

"Hi." She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. He leaned forward and went to give her a soft kiss when she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He slipped his hands into her hair and she pushed herself as close to him as she could get, slipping her hands underneath his simple white t-shirt. He moaned softly when her hands made contact with his warm skin.

He started leading them towards their bedroom, dinner on the table forgotten. He gently laid her down in their (he loved the way that sounds) bed and they continue to kiss each other for a few more minutes until she pulled away to take off his shirt.

That's when he woke up a little bit. "Babe wait," he said, gently placing his hands on her's as she reached for his belt.

"I don't want to." She pouted, looking up at him. It took everything in him not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Are you sure I won't like hurt you or her if we do this?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Both the doctor and Rachel say its fine."

"Thank fuck," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her again, starting to undo the buttons on her shirt.

* * *

Later that night, after they'd re-heated dinner, they were lying in bed watching tv. He was in his boxers and she was in an old beat up pair of yoga pants that miraculously still fit and a black tshirt that she stole from him.

"Baby do we really have to watch this stupid game?" Quinn asked, looking up from the parenting book she was reading.

"You're not even watching it! You're reading!" Puck exclaimed, looking over at her.

"I know I am, but I can hear it and its driving me nuts," she told him.

Puck rolled his eyes and Quinn scoffed and shook her head at him. "It'll be over in like two minutes and then I'll put on some Letterman or something okay?"

"Fine. It'd better be finished by the time I'm done peeing. I swear to God this is about the millionth time I've gone today."

"I don't know where in your pregnancy that became knowledge that I needed to know."

"When your daughter started using my bladder as a squeeze toy is when it became knowledge that you needed to know," Quinn retorted, climbing out of bed.

"I love how she's only my daughter when she's pissing you off, otherwise she's ours." Puck laughed as she shut the washroom door. He heard Quinn laugh from the bathroom and he shifted a bit to watch the last minute of the basketball game he had on.

It was just finishing when Quinn came out of the washroom and froze just before climbing into bed.

"Is everything okay babe?" he asked looking at her.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm pretty sure my water just broke."

"What?" Puck asked, suddenly panicking.

"My water just broke. Babe its time."

She walked over to her dresser to find a new pair of pants and underwear to change into and turned around to face Puck.

He was frozen on their bed, staring into space and suddenly very aware that sooner rather than later he was going to be a dad. And then he started to panic. There were still some days where he didn't wake up until noon and now he was going to have this little tiny baby girl to take care of?

"Puck!" Quinn snapped, getting his attention.

"Right sorry. Hospital," he said jumping out of bed and rushing to her side. "What are you doing?" he asked stopping beside her.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we go anywhere. Go call the doctor, my mom, Leah, Beth, Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and everyone else. We've got time."

"What do you mean we've got time? You're fucking water just broke!"

"Right that reminds me, find a rag to wipe up the mess that left on the floor too."

"Don't we have to get to the hospital."

"Babe, we've done the classes, I've read the books and talked about this with Rachel, my mom, and Santana, trust me we've got time."

"Right, okay. I'll go call everyone. You go…shower. Should you shower? What if you get hit by a contraction and fall in there?"

"You're freaking out."

"Yes, join me won't you?"

"We'll be fine, go call everyone, clean this up, and make sure the bag is by the door. Don't panic okay?"

Puck nodded his head and went to head into the living room to grab the phone. "Wait!" Quinn exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"What is it a contraction? Does it hurt?"

"You're such an idiot," Quinn laughed. "We're finally going to have our little girl."

Puck smiled and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "I can't wait."

* * *

Eighteen hours later they're in the delivery room and she's a crying, sweating, swearing mess.

"Okay Quinn, on your next contraction I just need one big push okay? And then she'll be here and it'll all be over," Dr. Feildings told her.

"I can't do it, it hurts too much," Quinn cried. She'd decided to not get an epidural, something she was regretting right in that moment.

"Babe you can do this, I know you can," Puck told her, moving the sweaty hair off of her forehead. He'd been great during the whole labor, letting her almost break his hand, getting her ice chips and wiping her forehead off when she got too sweaty.

"Okay Quinn get ready!" Dr. Feildings exclaimed.

Quinn felt the contraction coming and sat up, pushing with everything she had.

"I am never doing this again!" she screamed.

"Okay Quinn, stop pushing!" Dr. Feildings exclaimed.

A few seconds later cries filled the delivery room and a beautiful, screaming, perfect baby was laid across her chest.

"Congratulations mommy. Dad would you like to cut the cord?"

Puck tore his gaze away from Quinn was was whispering softly to the screaming baby, tears streaming down her own face.

"She's perfect," Quinn whispered looking up at him.

Puck leaned over and kissed her softly. "Thank you so much," he told her not even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He leaned over to kiss her again, softly touching Maggie's tiny little perfect hand. She wrapped her finger around her father's and Puck's heart just melted.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
